Galactic Wizards
by Bad Reiki
Summary: Fifteen years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry finds himself with a very boring and depressing life. However, an attempted assassination ends up with him reuniting with his godfather in a galaxy far away. So what happens when a pair of scoundrels are unleashed on an unsuspecting galaxy? One word; hijinks.
1. Chapter 1 - A Sirius Problem

**To whom this may concern, this is not me abandoning my other project; 'The Kind-Dark Lord'. However, I have found I have had almost no drive to write it, so i came up with the idea of writing two stories and bouncing back and forth between them.**

 **Is it a bad idea? Probably, but I have been itching to write this.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A Sirius Problem**

* * *

It was hard to believe that eleven years had past since Voldemort had fallen for the second time, eleven years of general peace.

The hero of the British wizarding world, Harry Potter, put up a face of enjoying the peace, but simply put it, it was _boring_. Harry, shortly after finishing his education, something Hermione pushed for, not him, found a job in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. In a meagre five-years, and a bit of political pushing, Harry found himself in the position of 'Head of the DMLE' is false hopes of finding enjoyment.

Alas, it was not to be. The last decade and a year had severed to do nothing more than slightly distract him for the glaring fact, he _hated_ the quiet. A contradiction, he never wanted anyone's attention and yet loathed the fact that there was no foe to fight! No one to stand against! Hermione's tenure as Minister led to Britain joining the modern age, cleaning out corruption in the government and fixing the bigot problem.

In the first few years, harry hoped that his friends could help alleviate the empty feeling. However, once he dumped Ginny after learning she only wanted to be with him because of his fame, that thoroughly burn any bridges with the Weasley's and wiped out any foundation of rebuilding. Save George, but Harry theorized that was more the fact Harry's galleons ran his business and pissing off the money machine is never a recipe for success. Not that it costed Harry anything, after all, once he hit his majority he had access to the _vast_ wealth of both the Potter's and Black's. Turns out old Orion was better with money than was thought, Harry became a billionaire overnight and more or less had the goblins by the balls.

Back to friends, with Ron out that also knocked Hermione off the list. Harry didn't _really_ blame her, after all, Ron was a git and didn't want his wife spending time with the 'git that broke his sister's heart'. Neville had left Britain back in 2000 for 'greener pastures' in America, an offshoot of the Longbottom family there was headless and he filled in. That really just left Luna, a… 'member' of the Department of Mysteries, or at least that's what some said. Its head, a man that went by Croaker, let her run free inside, but was never direct in his answers if she was truly employed in the department.

There was a plus side, however, as she was allowed to bring friends if she so felt. No one really stopped her from doing anything, and so Harry talked her into letting him in. It was a mix of curiosity and another strong bout of depression that pushed Harry to the 'Death Veil'. To think, roughly 14 years ago Harry had lost the last person who truly loved him here… His last chance at a normal and fulfilling life.

Many years were spent at the veil, countless tests done on it to see how it worked. He wanted to know, could Sirius possibly still be alive? Somewhere out there?

His tests varied, he tried sending a camera down tied to a rope, it vanished the moment the moment it passed the threshold of the veil. He tried to send a camera through that was connected realtime to a computer charmed to work in the Department. It lasted for two seconds in pitch black before, apparently, losing connection.

He had tried with living things, gone, tossed a cup in and tried to summon it back.

The result was… Explosive.

"It don't think it liked that." Luna commented brightly, helping Harry to his feet and helping dust his duster off. Harry tried the same thing with Kreacher, but the result was the same, leading to a very angry house elf.

Not that that had anything to do with the burned dinner that night, Kreacher swore!

It was the night of June 18th, 2010 that found Harry, aged 31, in front of the veil once more, and little did he know, for the last time.

In a conjured chair, he had become a sum better at transfiguration at the behest of a dying Minerva's last wish, with a bottle of Firewhiskey being nursed in his left hand and his wand in his right, Harry stared at the veil. He remembered the years during the war with a mix of fondness at what he had lost, and accomplishment at what he defeated.

It was also where Hermione found him.

"Harry…" She said quietly from the other side of the room, her hands wringing nervously in front of his skirt. However little they talked, she always made a case of coming down to the department on the anniversary of Sirius's death to talk to Harry on his yearly vigil.

She always tried to talk to him about moving on from Sirius's death, and his counter argument varied from a; 'What have I got left to live for if I move on?' or a drunken 'Go fuck yourself' but in fewer words.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Harry basically growled, his eyes not once leaving the archway, its grand, silver curtains waving in some unfelt wind. Hermione looked at the veil, worry displayed on her face. She dared a few steps closer, her heels clicking noisily in the dead silence.

"Harry, it's been 15 years, Sirius would want you to-"

"How would you know?!" Harry snapped, he was at one of his lower points, give him a break. Harry rose, turning to face the woman. In the action, he dropped the bottle of firewhiskey and his wand, which he had forgotten was on his lap. Hermione flinched, taking a step back. Harry knew it wasn't her he should take out his pent up aggression and sadness out on, but firewhiskey _really_ had a bad effect on him, as Seamus Finnegan learned the hard way.

"How would you know, Hermione?" Harry said, forcing his voice to lower and sound calmer even as the storm of emotion crashed inside. He walked up to the veil indicating in.

"Sirius was the last family I had, the last person that I cared about and that cared about me." Harry said, defeat in his voice as he spoke, the anger falling back and being replaced by sadness once more.

"Harry, we care about you…" Hermione said, but faltered under Harry's stare.

"Hermione, I don't blame you, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. You followed your heart, you made the right decision. What the Weasley's do or how they act is not your fault." Harry said simply, as if this was an argument they had had before. Harry edged closer to the veil, staring at it morosely as he spoke. Hermione, clearly growing more nervous, subtly drew her wand in preparation incase Harry got _too_ close to the veil.

"Sirius's death was my last chance at a normal life… My last chance at happiness. If only I had known it then, if only I hadn't believed the vision…" Harry said quietly, but due to the silence of the room, was easily heard by a paling Hermione.

"Harry, Sirius's death wasn't your fault-"

"But it was! Damn it, Hermione! If I hadn't come to the Department, Sirius would never had died!" Harry snapped before quickly calming and turning back to the veil.

"I'm… sorry." He said quietly again, closing his eyes. Hermione just stared at him, clearly debating a number of actions before sighing.

"Harry, just… Please. Let him go, before this depression consumes your life…" Harry didn't respond, so with a small sigh, Hermione left the room. The door clicked quietly behind her, leaving Harry in his preferred silence…

For about thirty seconds.

The door creaked opened again, drawing Harry's attention. This time a man, based on his build, stepped in. He was adorned in a velvet cloak usually worn by pre-war Unspeakables, though Croaker and the veterans of the department still wore theirs. Harry knew all four of the remaining, meaning surviving, older members, three were women and the last was Croaker.

Whoever this man was, he certainly was _not_ Croaker. He looked to be a few decades older than Harry, walking with a clear limp. Gripped in his hand was a cane, simple oak from the looks.

Harry was an Auror, not a woodworker, so he couldn't exactly tell from a glance.

The man didn't say anything as he hobbled over to Harry, a kind smile on his face.

"Harry Potter? I heard I would find you here…" The man said, his voice low and strained, as if it hadn't been used for a while. Harry raised an eyebrow, still standing next to the veil.

"I'm… Sorry… Who are you?" Harry asked slowly.

"I was always interested in the Veil in my youth, it was always so… Ominous." The Unspeakable avoided the question completely, now looking at the veil as he got closer to Harry.

"My years taught me a lot while I was here, yet nothing so thoroughly flummoxed me such as this… Did you ever hear the voices?" The man asked, coming rest next to an uneasy Harry.

"The… The voices?" Harry asked, and was a little shocked at the glee on the man's face.

"Listen… _Very closely_ …" Harry, still a tad bewildered, focused on the silence. Both men sat there, not speaking a word when; _Come to us…_

A voice called in the silence, near inaudible but most certainly there. Harry flinched, causing the man's grin to widen.

"You heard it!"

 _The darkness welcomes you…_

"What was that?!" Harry demanded, looking up and down the veil for some kind of trick, hoping for some kind of trick.

"'Bout how I felt the first time… Normally you hear them after you… Lost someone to the veil…" The man said slowly, his smile disappearing as he sent Harry an pitying look. As a younger man, Harry would have snapped at the Unspeakable, but now, he was used to the pity and general worship of the magical populous.

 _He's here… Waiting for you…_

Harry froze at that, his jaw dropping as he stared at the veil.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Whatever it promises is a lie." The man warned, gripping his cane with both hands while giving the veil a sad look. Silence reigned for a few moments before the man spoke again.

"Oh, right! My name, sorry, slipped my mind!" The man said jovially, brightening suddenly.

 _Don't trust him…_

Harry's eyes widened even further as he twisted, just as the man dove into action. Harry lifted his left hand, trying to wordlessly summon his wand to him. However, the Unspeakable was far quicker than he was. The man's wand pressed into Harry's neck, his freehand gripping Harry's left, which was in the middle of summoning.

"The name's Rookwood, Potter." The man hissed, his smile becoming far more sinister and mad.

The second stretched into what felt like an hour as Harry planned his next course of action, his training kicking in. Harry may have wasted his days away drinking and wishing for something to live for, but he knew a thing or two about fighting.

Harry ducked his head to the right, Rookwood's 'Avada Kedavra' coming a millisecond too late. Harry's right hand gripped Rookwood's arm and twisted him around, all while summoning his wand to his left hand.

The Holly wand, Harry's trusted companion through thick and thin, hurtled over, spinning in mid air. Rookwood was, however, not down for the count yet. He planted his foot on the stone and, with what little strength he had left, pushed Harry and himself into the veil. Harry let out a cry of shock, trying to catch himself on the archway as he fell through the veil.

Then, it was all black…

* * *

Harry, as he awoke, felt grass under his back, the dew cooling his neck and drenching his hair.

"What-" He started to say, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. However, it seemed someone had another idea, their hands knocking his arms, and glasses aside. Long, thin, fingers wrapped around Harry's neck, quickly cutting off his breathing mid breath. Harry struggled, unable to properly see who had him held down. He bucked, trying to throw his assailant off, but they had Harry nice and pinned.

Harry, his oxygen running out, did something that was, in hindsight, a bad idea. He hit one elbow, knocking it the wrong way and the attacker, a man by the sound of his voice, screamed. As he toppled, Harry rammed his head into the man's face, his nose from the cracking sound. Harry pushed the man off to one side, taking in a deep breath. The man had, evidently, landed on his glasses, a loud crack following his back hitting the grass. Not that that slowed Harry down any. The wizard straddled his opponent, putting up a hand.

"Accio wand!" He snapped, hoping it came to his hand. Not one, but three wands all came to him, one poking him in the eye, another hitting the back of his head, and the last landing in his grip. Harry, ignoring the pain, pointed the wand at the assailant's face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry had changed a lot from his youth, he was no longer one to take prisoners of people out to attack him, nor was he one to follow Dumbledore's doctrine of 'everyone deserves a second chance'.

Whoever this was made the mistake of attacking him, and they would pay dearly for this choice.

The attacker stopped struggling, so Harry got off of him, rubbing his neck. Muttering quietly, he kicked the body over and felt for his glasses, not wishing to summon a bunch of broken glass into his hand.

He eventually found the twisted frames, and with a wave of the wand he was holding, a silent 'Reparo' righted them. The frames quickly bent back into shape, the glass springing from the grass and into place. A second later, Harry pulled his glasses back on, taking in the scene now that he could see once more.

The first thing he noticed was the wand he was holding, it was not his. It was white, possibly birch, and was a bit shorter than his. The next thing was the downed body of…

Rookwood. Harry's memories flooded back, the fight, falling through the veil. Harry looked around the immediate area, but found himself in the middle of a field, no sign of civilization in view.

Save the couple standing on a blanket nearby, clearly having been enjoying a picnic prior to his and Rookwood's intrusion.

"Hi." Harry said simply, his voice a lot like a croak as he rose, still rubbing his neck. The man, or boy more like it, put a hand in front of his better half, looking as if he was trying to protect her. The woman looked a mix of curious and repulsed, probably at his show of killing Rookwood. Harry just about finished his spin when he noticed another form, lying spreadeagled in the grass.

Harry tried to remember if anyone else had gone through the veil with him and Rookwood, but there was no one else there. Harry raised the wand, possibly Rookwoods, but he didn't really know, and walked slowly towards the body.

As he drew closer, Harry took in the fallen person's details. They were pretty tall, wearing a dark grey jacket and pants with a red shirt underneath, all pretty formal to be lying in the grass…

Then Harry saw his face.

"Sirius…?" He gasped, dropping the wand and basically diving to the man's side. With a shaking hand, Harry pressed his finger's to Sirius's neck, checking for a pulse. After a few moments, and forcing himself to calm, he found it. Slow and quick weak, but there.

Harry waved a hand over Sirius's face, focusing his magic and saying; 'Ennervate!'. The effect was immediate, Sirius's eyes snapped open and he gasped, trying to sit up before his head collided with Harry's. Both fell down, groaning in pain.

"Bloody hell, James! What did I say about waking me up after a bender?!" Sirius groaned, his hands covering his forehead. Harry shook the pain from his head and sat back up, grabbing Sirius's arms.

"Sirius!" Was all Harry could say, his shock getting the better of him as he stared at the man, his godfather, he thought he would never see again. Sirius blinked up at him, confusion written on his face.

"James, what-" Then his eyes traced up Harry's face to his scar.

"Harry." The old marauder said breathlessly as Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry said, his voice cracking near the end as he fought back his tears, tears of joy, mind.

"Harry… " The man repeated, his hands on Harry's back. His expression changed from shock to pure panic.

"Harry!" Sirius pushed Harry back a bit, an iron grip on the younger man's arms.

"Tell me you didn't follow me!" Sirius begged, fear in his face. At Harry's confused look, Sirius pressed on.

"Tell me you didn't go through the veil after me!" The man demanded, the fear making its way into his voice now.

"Oh, of course. I aged fifteen years then decided to follow you in." Harry deadpanned, then his face split into a smile.

"No, Sirius, I didn't follow you in, as much as I wanted to."

"Then how-"

"Rookwood, he survived the war and escaped justice, he jumped me in the Department and we both fell through. He's dead, over there." Harry indicated somewhere behind him, where Rookwood's body was.

"Wait… Rookwood? Wait again, the war is over?!" Harry looked a little abashed.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you've been out of the loop for fifteen years…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sirius cut Harry off, shaking his head as if to clear it of the insanity of the situation.

"I've been dead for fifteen years?!" Harry cocked his head to side, looking past Sirius.

"Eh… Not really dead, per-say. On the plus side, for me at least, now you owe me 31 years of presents instead of 15, and you can't use dead as an excuse." Harry said with a wink. Was this really the situation to make that joke? No, but Harry couldn't find in him to care, he had Sirius back!

"Hey, hey. I got you the Firebolt, that was like… Fifteen presents in one!" Sirius defended weakly, and they both shared a small laugh before hugging again.

"I've missed you, Pronglett."

"I hate that name, and its been all of a second for you since you last saw me."

"A second that felt like years!" Sirius said dramatically as they let eachother go.

"It _was_ years, Padfoot." Harry rose, offering his hands and helping Sirius up. As Sirius dusted his back off, Harry wordlessly and wandlessly summoned the other two wands to him.

"Wandless and wordless?!" Sirius asked, sounding clearly impressed.

"It's been fifteen years, Sirius. What, did you expect me to be a moody adolescent forever?"

"Eh?" Sirius said with a shrug. Harry did the grown-up thing and stuck his tongue out at his godfather, catching both wands. Harry pocketed his own, then held the other two out to Sirius. One was the birch colored one, the other a darker shade.

"Which one was yours?"

"Mine was destroyed once I was incarcerated, Harry."

"You know what I meant, Sirius." Sirius just did a poor job of smiling innocently before taking the light colored wand.

"The other one is Rookwood's then?"

" _Was_ Rookwoods."

"You killed him?!" Sirius demanded, looking at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry felt a sinking in his gut, he didn't realize Sirius would look down upon killing. He never struck Harry as one of the people who would have been indoctrinated by Dumbledore's ideals-

"Finally, you grew a pair!" Sirius announced with his smile again, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Wha-"

"Dumbledore always going on and on about how; 'Deatheaters need seconds chances!'. Hogwash, the lot of it!" Harry couldn't help it, he broke down laughing, making Sirius's smile only grow.

"I've missed you, Sirius."

"And I you, Pronglett." Harry opened to speak again, but Sirius looked past him.

"Hold that thought, Harry. Who's the guy with the rat-tail and the smoking babe?" Sirius asked, making Harry follow his gaze to the couple he had forgotten about. The man, dressed in what looked to be some form of robes, had drawn some sort of laser sword and had it pointed at Harry and Sirius, a mix of shock and anticipation written on his face.

"No idea, they were here when I arrived."

" _Who are you?!_ _And where did you learn to control the force like that?!_ " The man demanded, but his words meant nothing to Harry and Sirius.

"Any idea what he just said?" Asked Sirius, but Harry shook his head, equally confused.

"Nope."

" _Answer me!_ "

" _Ani, please…_ " The woman said, giving her companion a reassuring squeeze on the arm, which did little to calm him.

" _Guten tag, sprichst du Englisch_?" Harry asked with a disarming smile, but when neither responded, he frowned.

"Well, that is the extent of my ability to speak foreign languages, any ideas, Padfoot?"

"You can speak foreign- You know, it can wait. Your telling me everything when we get a moment!"

"Can do, you were an Auror right?"

"Of course, no proper marauder would ever be anything other than an auror!" Sirius announced confidently, making Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What about Pettigrew and Remus?"

"Pettigrew was a filthy traitor and Remus didn't even try to contact you when you were younger."

"Touche, anyways, Disarm & Detain protocols?" With a nod, both leapt into action. Harry's disarming jinx hurtled at the young man, but much to everyone's surprise, his laser sword deflected it.

"What in the name of…" Sirius's conjured roped were slashed apart by the sword, the ropes catching fire as the fell away.

"Bloody hell, I'll go high!" Harry ordered, firing off a stunner, which was quickly followed by Sirius's. Both were blocked however, and the robed man began to advance. Both threw a few more stunners, only for all the be blocked.

"Damn it all!" Harry snapped, raising his wand.

"Block this! _Stupefy Maxima_!" Several bright, red stunners flew from his wand, and the laser sword armed man could not block them all. Three crashed into his chest, knocking him out cold.

"Good hit, Jam- Harry!" Sirius called, advancing with his wand still raised.

"Sirius, watch the girl." Harry ordered, and maybe it was just his auror training kicking in, but Sirius obeyed without question. The girl, who had begun to scream and cry at the fall of, what Harry guessed was, her suitor, watched with fear as Sirius kept his wand pointed at her. Harry knelt next to the young man, forcing his eyes open and diving in with a Legilimency probe.

At first, it was just a cursory look to figure out where on earth they were.

 _Naboo? What the hell in a Naboo?_

That rabbit hole led to memories of… A planet?! A PLANET?!

Harry saw memories of countless more planets, thousands of them. Harry was reeling, but the memories didn't stop there…

Jedi, apparently he thought they were sith, the girl was Padme, he wants to smash, Aurebesh? Harry look a bunch of the memories for himself, in the span of a minute learning 'Aurebesh'. Was this good for the recipient? Not in the slightest, but fight or flight was in effect and he _did_ threaten them with a laser sword… Lightsaber.

Harry got the brief summary of the man's, Anakin's, life, not that he wanted it. Harry jumped back, gasping as he dragged himself from Anakin's mind.

"Harry?"

"Bloody hell, Sirius, we are in it _deep_ now?!"

"What do you mean _deep in it_?"

"Ever heard of Naboo?"

"No? What is it, some county in Ireland or something?"

"No, Sirius, it's a damned planet. Were not even in the same bloody galaxy." A brief pause.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah!"

"You joshing me, right?! You've got to be!"

"Sirius, we are on a planet called 'Naboo'. He has no idea what 'Earth' is." Thankfully, Sirius didn't question how Harry learned that, less thankfully, he blacked out from the shock.

"Oh come on, you pansy!" Harry snapped, casting an 'Ennervate' on Sirius. The scoundrel snapped back out, getting his bearings back.

"What do we do now?!" The man demanded, picking his wand back up.

"They've got a ship back at a nearby villa, and a speeder to get there."

"Ship? Speeder?"

"A spacecraft and a muggle car that floats."

"Oh… Wait, what?!"

"Come on!" Harry grabbed Sirius's arms and ran in the direction that Anakin's memory pointed him in. They came across a light green speeder, sitting in the grass. Harry vaulted over the door into the driver's seat, which was on the left side like some American car. Sirius was a bit slower, his shock making it difficult to wrench open the door and climb in.

"Get your seatbelt on." Harry warned as he snapped his in place, and with the help of Anakin's memories, he figured out how to start the thing. Sirius struggled to get his seat belt in place as Harry spoke up again.

"Better hold on, because I have a rudimentary feel for this thing at best."

"What do you mean by-" The speeder rocketed forwards, pushing them both back into the seats with the acceleration.

"TOO FAST, TOO FAST!" Sirius cried, gripping his armrest and door as if to save his life.

"HOLD ON, MAYBE IF I- There!" He wrenched back on the lever on his right, which significantly slowed the speeder down.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" Sirius snapped, trying to control his heart. Harry beamed, easing the speeder back on its proper path.

"Come on, Sirius, where's your sense of adrenaline?" Harry laughed, gradually speeding up so they could make it to the villa soon.

"I lost it when I fell through the veil." The marauder deadpanned, leaning back in his seat and kicking his legs up on the dashboard.

"Where did you learn to drive this… Spider?"

"Speeder, and I ripped it from the Jedi- Ah, the robed guy's mind."

"Oh… Wait, you're a legilimens?"

"Yeah, had to learn to become the head of the DMLE, after all."

"Wait again, you're the head of the DMLE?!"

"Oh, right… Forgot you didn't know that, here, I'll explain when we get airborne and away from this planet."

"What's the hurry?"

"Ol' stabby back there will flay us with his laser sword if he catches us, I would rather _not_ be here once he comes around." Sirius nodded in understanding, looking back forwards towards the fast approaching villa.

"So… Are they expecting company up here?"

"No guards, according to his memories, but there are other workers. Follow my lead..."

"Okay." Harry pulled the speeder up the garage and dismounted, following the memory's directions to the hangar where their ship was located. They stepped into the villa, immediately met by two women dressed in white gowns.

" _Who are you?!_ " One demanded, and to Harry's relief, he understood them.

" _I am Captain Potter with Theed Secret Services, can you show me Senator Amidala's ship?_ " harry barely had any idea what 'Theed' was, aside from it being the capital of Naboo. Harry subtly cast a confundus on the workers, both of whom blinked as their eyes became unfocused.

" _Of course, Captain, follow me. The Senator and her Jedi protector are out right now, shall I leave a message?"_

" _Yes, give her my apologies for any inconveniences."_

" _Of course, Captain."_ Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry, who just shrugged in response and gave him a look that promised an explanation. The workers showed them the sleek, silver ship waiting in the hangar.

"Whoa." Sirius commented his eyes widening at the gleaming ship. Harry smiled at his response, thanking the workers in Aurebesh before stepping up the ramp into the ship.

"Welcome aboard, Sirius. Don't break anything, I would rather not damage the ship we are… _Appropriating._ "

"I don't break things!" Sirius said, running up the ramp and into the interior of the ship, taking in the rooms and furniture. Harry found the cockpit, and just as Anakin remembered, the robot, artoo something. It whistled in warning, but Harry knew better than to try to converse with it. Based on Anakin's memories, the droid was a little… _fiesty_. Harry flicked his wand, levitating the robot up. It whistled in surprise as Harry moved it out the cockpit and threw it down the ramp before closing it behind him. Harry was about to make his way to the cockpit when he heard something shatter in the other room.

"Sirius, what did you do?!" Harry demanded, approaching the room where the sound came from. The marauder in question appeared with a nervous smile.

"Nothing, come on, let's get out of here!" Harry narrowed his eyes, but led Sirius back to the cockpit all the same. Harry took the pilot's seat while Sirius occupied the co-pilots. Harry flicked a few switches and the engines roared to life.

"Okay, hold on…" Harry said, and moved a lever. Immediately, the ship rocked forwards, the nose scraping along the ground.

"Wait, wait!" Harry said, pulling back on the lever and stabilizing the ship.

"I thought you could fly this thing!" Sirius said, gripping his seat so hard his fingers were digging into the plastic-like material.

"Okay, first, I never said I could, second, it's like watching a portrait do something and trying to replicate it! Just because the portrait can doesn't mean-" The ship jerked right into a wall, all while a crowd of workers gathered to watch in confusion.

"I can!" Harry pushed the accelerator forwards and the ship eased out of the hangar.

"Oh! There we go!" Harry said with a smile, beaming at Sirius who was scowling.

"Great, just when it turns out I'm not dead, you're going to kill us both." Harry scoffed, directing his attention back to controlling the yacht.

"Hey, it was no more than a few minutes for you! I had to weather morons for fifteen years before I fell through the veil- Damn!"

"What?"

"I left Rookwood's body behind!" Sirius rolled his eyes, kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. It's just a body." Harry shot him an incredulous galre, to which Sirius beamed.

"I now understand why you aren't an Auror anymore."

"My stunning good looks and charm just made them so jealous…"

"Well, that and you were sent to Azkaban." Sirius put a hand over his heart with a look of anguish.

"You hurt me, right here Harry. Speaking of which, you said you were going to get me caught up. Voldemort is dead?"

"Deader than dead, they have the body in the ministry to prove it."

"That's kind of sadistic…"

"Eh. It was Kingsley's idea, wanted to ward off any more dark lords."

"Kingsley? He's still kicking? Oh, how did Dumbledore feel about you killing Voldemort?"

"No idea, he was dead by that point?"

"He-He was? How? When?"

"Snape, my sixth year, the astronomy tower."

"Snivellus?!"

"Yup."

"Always knew we couldn't trust him! The grease is a dead give away!" Harry smiled as he tried to figure out the hyperspace, pointedly ignoring flight control as they demanded for him to identify himself.

"You and me both, Sirius."

"Okay, tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Hey, I've got no stories about my dear godson! I need to know who I need to kill when we get back!" Harry sombered at that, catching Sirius's eye.

"What?"

"I… I don't think we will be able to go back."

"What?! Why?"

"I've… Been studying the veil for the last decade-ish, and nothing ever comes back through when I sent it through, regardless." Sirius fell silent for a second before speaking again.

"But… Why wasn't that crap around us when you arrived and I came to?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you throw through?" Harry thought for a second before responding.

"Cameras, a dog, the works."

"Why wasn't there a dog, or any cameras around us." Harry looked thoughtful, trying to come up with a reason, only to draw blanks.

"Good point… Maybe they were all sent to random places and points?"

"And somehow you ended up at the exact moment I did, in the same place? Damn Potter luck…"

"Great. Now I'm going to have bad luck for the next decade."

"It's that Potter luck, I'm telling you. James got Lily, and everything went downhill from there." They both shared a laugh.

"Okay, so where do you want me to start." Sirius clicked his tongue looking up at the ceiling of the yacht.

"First thing you remember, I guess."

Suffice it to say, by the end of the first week of Harry's memories, Sirius was about ready to kill someone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bad Reiki here!**

 **Thanks for reading chapter one of my little story! More will come later on, and will likely be longer than this one. I just wanted to get the ball rolling, so tell me what I can do better, or what you like thus far!**

 **Review, follow, and the works!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jobs for Jabba

**Chapter 2**

 **Jobs from Jabba**

* * *

Harry eased the Nubian yacht down to the landing pad below, its dark grey contrasting with the sand of Tatooine. They were at a spaceport known as 'Mos Eisley', there mostly because it was one of the few ports without flight control in any form.

The hutts like to know who enters their towns, and the last thing Harry needed was a bunch of attention on them.

The yacht landed, albeit a little hard, and Harry shut down the engines. With the push of a button, the ramp lowered.

"Okay, I'm going to see if I can sell the ship. Stay here and don't let anyone in unless I'm with them."

"What? Why do I have to stay?!" Harry raised his eyebrow at his godfather, who was still seated in the copilot's seat.

"You can't speak Basic, and the last thing we need is for you to accidentally have everyone want us killed."

"I don't get people to want me dead accidentally!" Sirius announced indignantly before sliding down in his seat and muttering; "I do it intentionally…" Harry chuckled and shook his head, walking out of the cockpit.

"Don't break anything while I'm gone!"

"I make no promises." Harry stepped off the yacht, pushing a button as he went to close the ramp. Only when he was a few meters from the ship did he remember that he never told what button Sirius should press to lower the ramp again.

* * *

Harry eventually found a ship dealer who was willing to pay a, possibly, reasonable amount for their stolen yacht. 100,000 'trade tokens' didn't sound bad, even though Harry had no idea what a 'trade token' was, and Anakin certainly had no memory of them during his foray on the desert planet.

Harry went to the yacht with the dealer, a blue skinned man with strange tentacles coming out of the back of his head known as a 'Twi'lek'.

They entered the hangar and, naturally, they found bodies. The ramp to the ship had been lowered, which was where Sirius had been parked himself, twirling his wand in one hand while the other support his head.

"Sirius?!" Harry called, looking over the five fallen 'people'... aliens? He couldn't tell if they were dead or just unconscious, but that wasn't the important part in his eyes.

"What did you do?! I've been gone for thirty minutes!" Harry snapped, marching up to his godfather, who was smiling like a madman, as if nothing had changed.

"Harry, you aren't going to believe this."

"Try me."

"I. Was minding my own business."

"Oh, bullshit."

"I was! Here I was, sitting in the cockpit when these guys coming shooting it with their laser guns! So I, with a lot of trial and error, got the door open and knocked out all but one of them!" He announced, sounding thoroughly pleased with himself. Harry took off his glasses and pinched his nose as the dealer went to check, and possibly loot, the unconscious thugs.

"I'm going to wish I didn't ask this… What happened to the last one?" Sirius just pointed up towards the opening in the hangar. Harry looked up to find the fifth thug tied to the ceiling.

"How- You know what? I don't care. Get off Sirius, I just sold the yacht."

" _These are Jabba's thugs!_ " The Twi'lek announced, leaping to his feet and scrambling away. Harry and Sirius to face the panicking dealer.

" _Who?_ " Harry asked dully, but apparently the dealer didn't hear him, as he took off running.

" _W-what?! Hey, what about your credits?!_ " Harry called after him, lifting up the briefcase storing his recent acquisitions. The dealer didn't respond, opting to get as far as possible.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, to which Harry gave a shrug.

"Apparently these guys work for a 'Jabba', or something. I don't know, did you loot anything of worth from them?"

"Loot?"

"Yeah, we aren't Aurors around these parts, Sirius. We don't have to play nice." Sirius frowned slightly before giving a grunt of agreement. He waved his wand and the thug who was tied to the ceiling dropped, the ropes disappearing. He gave a short cry before slamming into the ground, the sick sound of bones cracking following. Both Harry and Sirius flinched at the sound, but moved on once they realized he survived the fall.

They got a number of guns, more credits, and a few other odds and ends.

"Okay, let's get off this dust-ball." Harry announced, walking up the ramp with his quarry shrunken down in his pocket.

"And go where?" Sirius asked, not having the wherewithal to shrink down what he collected and trying to wrestle it up.

"There's a nearby planet called 'Geonosis'. That's as good a place to start as any in my books." Sirius just shrugged in response, dumping the stuff he was carrying in the entry room before following Harry towards the cockpit.

Harry took his place as pilot, going through the motions of preparing the ship for take off.

"Try not to crash." Sirius warned as he made sure he was strapped down.

"I haven't crashed!"

"Yet." Harry stuck his tongue out at his godfather before easing the ship, a little shakily, up and out of the hangar.

"There we go, see?" Harry turned to smile at his godfather.

"No problems-" The ship suddenly rocked as something exploded nearby.

"Damn." Harry swore, struggling to keep the ship flying straight. Several more explosions followed, rocking the ship back and forth.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?!" Sirius cried, gripping his seat to keep himself steady.

"It was like this all the time with your father, too! 'Oh, nothing will happen, Padfoot', and then _boom_ , I get hit with a leg-locker jinx and fall down the damn stairs!" Sirius lamented as the ship rocked again.

"Don't worry, we are nearly out of the atmosphere, from there I can set course for Geonosis and we'll be home free." Harry said, flipping a switch and punching in a few numbers for their course. He then grabbed the lever right next to him and pushed it forwards.

Nothing happened.

"Great, you broke it!"

"I didn't… Break… It?" Harry paused as he noticed, they weren't moving forwards anymore. A larger ship passed in front of the view-port, coming to rest in front of them.

"What… is that?" Sirius asked. The ship moved again after a few moments, and without any action from Harry, their ship turned to.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded, watching as Tatooine came back into view.

"This isn't me! They're moving us somehow!" The second ship came into view, exactly like its partner. They both came to rest on either side of the yacht before moving back down to the planet, bringing the smaller ship down with them. They were flown over Mos Eisley, past the Dune Sea and towards a palace Harry had only noticed in passing when they had arrived.

"I think we pissed off someone big." Sirius murmured, earning him a hard glare from Harry.

" _We_?!"

"Yes, _we_! You were the one that left me in the yacht." Harry grumbled under his breath as the two larger ships moved close to the ground. They were in front of a massive hangar, several other ships waiting in bays. The two larger ships dropped off their and moved to a safer distance, but not completely leaving. Probably to ensure Harry and Sirius couldn't escape. Guards of all shapes and sizes approached the ramp, forcing Harry to work quickly.

"Come on, we need to hide." Harry said, unbuckling himself and rising, wand appearing in his hand.

"Don't you have the cloak?" Sirius asked, also getting out of his seat and following Harry out of the cockpit.

"Oh, of course. I always keep it on me, just in case I'm suddenly attacked." Harry deadpanned, walking into what was, probably, the cargo hold. Sirius clicked his tongue as he followed Harry in, shaking his head.

"Clearly, you lot learned nothing from Moody. Don't you know, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry rolled his eyes, flicking his wand towards Sirius.

"I may not have the cloak, but I can still cast a mean Disillusionment charm." With that, Sirius faded from view.

"Whoa, nice. Where did you learn this?" Harry gave a small smile before vanishing himself.

"What, did you think I spent the last 15 years twiddling my thumbs?" Sirius snorted, but neither could speak anymore, as the sound of the ramp opening filled the now silent ship. Both listened as guards moved in, speaking in a language neither understood. They were moving all around the the ship, one or two passing the cargo hold.

After a few minutes, the guards left the ship, still talking among themselves. Harry gave it a few more moments before waving his wand and dropping the disillusionments over himself and Sirius.

Harry quickly cast a few silencing charms on their shoes, then signaled up the stairs into the main area of the ship. Sirius nodded, drawing his wand and going up first. Harry was close behind, keeping his own wand raised.

" _Homenum Revelio_." Sirius murmured, his wand glowing for a second. Sirius pursed his lips, lowering his wand. He held up two fingers and pointed in the direction of the ramp.

Two guards, great.

Harry waved his hand back behind him, to which Sirius nodded and switched places with his godson. Harry quickly cast a silent ' _Homenum Revelio_ ', finding the two guards where Sirius had pointed. Harry took in a deep breath, got his spells in mind, and went around the corner.

At the bottom of the ramp, two guards, armed with firearms, stood facing away. Harry brought his wand up, aiming at the left guard. Harry flicked, and a bright red spell flew from his wand. He chained into the rope-conjuring charm, which entangled the other guard. Both collapsed with resounding thuds.

"Nice hits." Sirius murmured, coming around the corner.

"I try, we need to take care of those ships. I'll hold off the guards, you find a way to take them down."

"What? Why me? And how?"

"I don't know, there has got to be a rocket launcher or Anti-Air platform kicking around somewhere."

"Oh, great. Nice to know you are so confident." Harry grinned before rising and confidently walking down the ramp.

"Harry, where are you going?!"

"Going to do what I do best, Sirius! Make a mess of things!" Harry brought his other arm up to protect his eyes from the glaring sun. There were dozens of workers and guards gathered, dealing with their given tasks. Harry didn't waste a moment, putting his wand over his head and twirling it a few times. It had been a few years since he had tried this, and it may or may not end badly.

The fourth twirl gave Harry his desired effect, a small spark appearing. The fifth gave a short tail of fire, and the sixth granted him a several meter long whip of fiendfyre. Harry had promised himself he would learn how to operate the fiendfyre whip after Dumbledore had used it on Inferi during his 6th year. It was more an intimidation weapon than anything, but could certainly do a lot of damage if the user felt like it.

The guards and workers, obviously, noticed the man twirling a several meter long tendril of fire, began to scatter. A few guards took some pot shots at Harry, which he was able to easily avoid.

The fire whip passed through one guard, vaporize the man, much to Harry's shock. He had never actually used it against a living, breathing target. While the effect was the same with Inferi, Harry expected things to be a little less… _Explosive_ with a living person.

Harry's whip of fire wrapped around the support beam holding a ship, tearing it apart. The ship crashed down, crushing a few fleeing guards and workers with a resounding crash. Harry dispelled his whip, throwing up a duelist's shield, stopping a few more blasts of the laser guns of the guards.

However, it seemed today was just a day of surprises for Harry, as his shield collapsed after only a few shots. It seemed that whatever the guards were shooting at him was a tad more potent than a stunner or muggle firearm. Harry instead went on the offensive, flicking his wand to send out a stunner. This was chained into a blasting hex, then into a 'reducto', and so on and so forth. He quickly whittled down the opposing force, who were beginning to realize fighting Harry was a lost cause.

Harry dispatched another guard before turning, just in time to realize one of the large ships had brought its guns around on him. Harry had won a lot of unlikely fights against large foes, namely the Basilisk in his second year, but a starship with dozens of laser guns?

Yeah, fat chance.

Well, this was as good a time to die as any.

From somewhere behind Harry, a rocket was fired into the side of the ship, detonating with a blinding, blue light.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called, making Harry turn and take in the remains of the hangar. Up on a catwalk stood Sirius, carrying something Harry wished to never see Sirius carrying again, a rocket launcher.

"Sirius?! Where did you learn to use a rocket launcher?!" Harry called as the large ship spun out of control, crashing outside the base.

"I didn't!" Sirius called back with a very pleased smile. He slung it over his back and apparated back down.

"So that was a blind shot?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep, it looked like it did something, and one of those thugs was aiming it at you, so I figured; 'what's the worst that could happen'?" Harry had no words for Sirius, just gaping stupidly. He was saved from having to think up a response by the arrival of more guards, a _lot_ more guards. From the hangar, dozens of heavily armed 'men' took the catwalk, and the ground level, aiming their guns at the duo.

Both drew their wands, any pretense of fun and joking gone, replaced now by a deadly seriousness. A tense few seconds followed as neither side moved or acted, all waiting for the other to start the fight.

Harry just about obliged them when a voice called out from an unseen speaker system.

" _The mighty Jabba congratulates you on your fighting prowess and successes against his guards!_ " The voice was low and hoarse, echoing over the entire compound. Harry and Sirius shot one another a quick glance before listening.

" _He offers you a chance to earn his forgiveness for slaughtering his men and destroying his ship! Drop your weapons and allow yourselves to be escorted into the palace._ " Harry narrowed his eyes, straightening out of his battle stance but not letting go of his wand.

"And if we refuse?" The ship that had been dropped in the hangar was pushed out of the way, revealing a fairly large tank with its gun trained on the duo. Behind them, the other ship had gotten close and turned its guns on them. Harry and Sirius looked at the tank, back at the ship, then at each other. There was an unspoken agreement.

"Well, when you put it like that, how could we possibly refuse?" Harry commented, and they could almost hear the mirth in the voice of the speaker.

" _Good choice._ " At Harry's nod, Sirius dropped the rocket launcher, then looked at Harry while shaking his wand. The message was clear, and with a wave of Harry's, two identical wands appeared on the ground. Sirius looked more than a little impressed.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Sirius murmured, hsi wand vanishing at a casual wave of Harry's hand, followed by Harry's own wand.

"If we survive this, I will." Harry answered, putting his hands up as the guards flooded forwards with their blasters still raised. The first one reached Harry and immediately, and rather roughly, forced Harry's arms behind his back before having some sort of handcuffs thrown over his wrists.

"Hey, easy!" Sirius said when he received the same treatment. The guard snapped something at him in their strange tongue before the guards forced both into the hangar. Harry and Sirius were frog marched into the base, through a maze of corridors and splits in the path, before arriving at was, apparently, a throne room. Silence fell over the room, everyone stopping they talking immediately at the arrival of the guards and, more importantly, Harry and Sirius. All around, television screens showed the hangar and courtyard. The gathered crowd, after seeing the show, looked at Harry with reverence or fear, and in many cases reverence _and_ fear.

The guards pushed the two over a trap door in front of a _hideous_ creature that Harry could only assume was supposed to be Jabba. It, or was it he, was several meters long, laying over a large, stone platform. His body was a dark green with a pale-yellow underbelly. Attached to the sides of his body were two, short arms with small, stubby fingers attached at the end. He was, overall, hideous.

The slug spoke, his voice low, but not quite gravelly as the man who had spoken over the intercom earlier. The robot at his side translated.

" _The mighty Jabba welcomes you to his palace_." The robot spoke with a distinctly effeminate voice. Harry settled into his years of drilling when dealing with politicians, and more often than not, criminals. After becoming head of DMLE, Harry found he was forced to work with and around Jabba's type more than he wished.

"Sirius, say nothing-" Sirius scowled at him, " _Thank you for having us, Jabba. I must apologies for the… Mess we made on our way in._ " Jabba gave a low, booming laugh before speaking again.

" _The mighty Jabba says the lives of guards are cheap, and ships can be replaced. He is, however, rather interested in what instigated this attack?_ "

" _Our ship was attacked in Mos Eisley by what we now assume were your thugs. We left as soon as possible when an… Associate of ours told us those thugs worked for you._ " Harry was struggling with the foreign language, and this conversation was really putting a strain on what words he actually knew in Basic. Jabba scowled, or at least Harry assumed that's what he did, and muttered something to the pink-ish man standing at his side…

Twi'lek, the man was a twi'lek.

The Twi'lek frowned briefly before responding and walking away. Jabba spoke to Harry this time and the robot translated.

" _The mighty Jabba has sent one of his advisors to find these 'thugs' and back-up your story. However, there is another matter to attend to. The fact remains that you still attacked the mighty Jabba's palace, and while the guards were near worthless to the mighty Jabba, the mighty Jabba does not like his things being destroyed._ "

" _Of course, anything to remain in the good graces of someone as powerful and influential as the mighty Jabba._ " Harry said with a low bow. Jabba began speaking, now punctuating whatever it was he was saying with movements from his stubby hand. He paused for a second, then continued a little more before stopping completely. The robot, once more, translated.

" _The mighty Jabba had many forms of income across the galaxy, from spice trades to miner unions. However, many of these businesses are headed by less trustworthy individuals, individuals who usually need a reminder who it is they work for. The mighty Jabba normally would send bounty hunters or common thugs, but some places need a more heavy handed approach._ "

 _ **MORE heavy handed?**_ Harry thought to himself.

" _The mighty Jabba had a number of more specialized bounty hunters for jobs like these, but they are all out one different missions, maintaining the mighty Jabba's vast empire. This is where you come in. One of the more lucrative businesses the mighty Jabba has under his control is the spice mines of Kessel, an asteroid located in the outer rim. As of late, the income had dropped off significantly, and the mighty Jabba wishes to know why. The mighty Jabba believes that someone of your…"_ The droid paused, obviously copying the way Jabba spoke.

" _... Abilities could possibly deal with this problem._ " Harry nodded slowly, thinking. Here he was, in front of what he could only assume was a major and _very_ important crime lord, with his godfather, with no links, no leads, no allies, and no income.

Sure, why not, work for the massive slug.

" _If we do this, then all is forgiven?_ "

" _Yes._ " Harry looked at Sirius, who returned a blank look.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, seeing as he couldn't speak a lick of Basic.

"We just got offered a job by the mob to ensure we don't die." Sirius gave a defeated sigh, hanging his head.

"We've been here less than a day, Harry. Why does this stuff always happen around Potters?" Harry raised his eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips.

"What, did James ever get you guys recruited into the mob?"

"I really wish he didn't." Sirius deadpanned, earning him a shocked look from Harry.

"Okay, you'll have to tell me _that_ story later, for now, do we go for it?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Harry shrugged and turned back to Jabba, who seemed to be trying, a failing, to decipher what the two wizards said.

" _We accept the mighty Jabba's offer._ " Harry announced, much to the pleasure of the giant slug. He spoke quickly to his robot, a greedy hunger in his eyes.

" _Good. The mighty Jabba will allow you your ship back, and-_ " Harry tried to put up a hand before forgetting that they were still bound behind hand back.

"Ah- _Wait._ " Harry said in Basic, cutting the droid off halfway through its sentence.

" _The whole reason we came here, to Tatooine I mean, was to drop the ship… And get supplies. That thing stands out, and if we do any work for a mobster, no offence, a ship that stands out is a recipe for disaster._ " Jabba looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

" _The mighty Jabba can supply you with a ship for this job._ "

" _Well, it seems we have a deal_." Harry said with a smile, to which Jabba nodded slowly. The Twi'lek returned, speaking quietly to Jabba before stepping away. Jabba responded, and the Twi'lek nodded vigorously.

" _The mighty Jabba's lieutenant, Bib Fortuna, will show you to your ship. May you find success in your mission and remember, the mighty Jabba will know if you double-cross him._ " Harry bowed lowly, Sirius quickly following in suit as he tried to follow the conversation in the foreign tongue. Jabba gave a dismissive wave of his hand, returning to a drink that he had likely set aside before Harry and Sirius arrived. Bib Fortuna approached Harry, a small sneer on his lips as he looked down on the young man. With the push of a button on some remote he was carrying, the handcuffs securing Harry and Sirius dropped off with a small beep.

" _Come_." He said simply, turning and walking away. Harry shot a glance at Sirius before nodding after Fortuna, massaging his wrists. Both ran after the Twi'lek, who went back into the labyrinth that was Jabba's palace. They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached the hangar thay had come in from. Already, it was looking better than they had left it, the ship that had been lying in the middle of the hangar had been moved, the crashed catwalks were, miraculously, reattached, and the bodies were all gone.

Fortuna walked right past the workers, who cowered when Harry walked by, much to Sirius's displeasure, and towards the ship that had been dropped from the ceiling earlier.

The ships body was divided into two sections, the front part was what looked to be an oval cut off near the back, where it connected to the second section. It was relatively flat with a small bulge housing what Harry guessed was the cockpit. The second section was the engines, three of them, all connected by short beams of durasteel, whatever that was.

Aside from that, it was pretty plain and, above all else, drab looking. It was painted a grey bordering on dark grey, with some scuffs on the bottom from when it was dropped.

" _This is a_ YG-4210 _light freighter. It has a class 3 hyperdrive with a class 13 backup, standard navigation and basic shielding, along with twin light laser cannons, though that is the better part of two decades old."_ Fortuna turned to face Harry, holding out what looked to be some sort of keycard.

" _Its two days to Kessel, two days back. You have a week, don't die, Jabba will be very displeased._ " Before Fortuna walked away, however, he seemed to remember something. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the two conjured wand-look alikes, holding them at an arm's length as if they might explode.

" _You may want these. I don't know what they are or how they work, but it would much appreciated you don't use them here._ " And with that, the Twi'lek walked away, leaving an amused Harry and a bemused Sirius. Harry turned towards their new ship, tossing the keycard up in his hand. The two fake wands disappeared in his free hand, replaced by his real one. Sirius's appeared in his wand holster in his sleeve, not that the marauder noticed.

"What a piece of junk!" Sirius commented, looking up at the ship. Harry nodded at his godfather's observation, it was certainly a step down from the Nubian yacht they had knicked. However, when trying to go incognito an expensive ship is not usually the way to go.

"We'll fix it up when we get back, going that we don't die horribly." Harry said, walking up the loading ramp into the interior of the freighter.

"Where will we get the money?" Sirius asked, following him up into the dim hold.

"I've got those trade tokens, they've got to be worth something around here."

"Trade whats?"

"Trade- Oh right, hold on." Harry went back down the ramp, drawing his wand and flicking it.

 _Accio my briefcase._

Nothing happened.

 _Accio… the briefcase that has the trade token things that I got in return for the Nubian yacht._

A briefcase smashed its way through the windshield of the yacht and soared over to Harry, colliding with his chest and driving the air out of his lungs. Coughing, Harry ran back up the ramp, finding the switch to close the ramp and hitting it.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at his godson.

"The briefcase found the quickest way out of the yacht, which was through the window." Harry gasped, dusting the glass off with his sleeve before pulling his wand back out and 'scourgifying' it with a tap.

"Come on, let's get to the bridge." Harry brushed past Sirius and up the steps into the main body of the ship. The room he entered was some sort of entry room which led into the main hall. The hall extended from the cockpit to the engines. Harry stepped in followed closely by Sirius, what was taking in the dirty and mirky interior with some small sense of disgust.

"I thought once I got out of number 12 I would be free of dumps like that, turns out I was wrong."

"Oh, quit whining you baby." Harry said, lightly punching his godfather's arm before walking down the hall towards the cockpit. There was a couple turn offs, one labeled 'crew quarters' and the other 'lounge'. A few paces down from those was a ladder leading up to the twin laser cannons. From where Harry was standing at the foot of the ladder, he could see the gunner's seat and controls to operate the gun. Making a mental note to figure out how it works later, Harry pressed on to the cockpit, which was up a small flight of stairs. The cockpit, like the rest of the ship, was cramped. However, it still had room for a pilot and co-pilot, with a small console sandwiched in.

"Hey, Sirius, look-" Harry turned and saw his godfather was already gone, probably to one of the crew quarters. With a huff, Harry stepped in, looking around at the room. It was the same color as the rest of the interior of the ship, an off white that he knew would need to be changed at a later date. Harry spun the pilot's seat around and plopped down in it, turning back around to face the console. It was by far simpler in layout than the yacht's controls, everything nicely labeled and obvious in their placement, at least according to Anakin's memories. Harry pulled the keycard out of his pocket after setting the briefcase next to his seat. There was a slot to insert it, and after a moment of wondering why the yacht didn't have this security feature, inserted the keycard.

Nothing happened.

Harry hit the ignition button and the ship roared to life. Quite literally, the engines whined for a moment before giving a coughing roar.

"Is it supposed to do that?!" Sirius called from somewhere further back in the ship.

"I sure hope so! Get up here, I'm taking off." Sirius ran up, his footsteps echoing across the entire ship as the deckplates rattled. He had abandoned his jacket and had untucked his shirt, looking more Sirius-like then when they first got here. He dropped down into the copilots seat, looking out over Jabba's palace.

"Ready?" Harry asked, flipping a few switches.

"As I'll ever be." Harry eased a lever forwards, the ship gradually lifting off the ground. He looked over the console then pushed another button. It was the landing gear toggle, and based on the deafening screeching of the landing gear going into the ship, it worked.

"Is this thing even going to survive to… Hey, where are we going?" Sirius asked, having no idea what it was Harry discussed with Jabba.

"Some place called Kessel, I don't know. Hope the hyperdrive can find it. And to answer that first question…" Harry eased the accelerator forwards, the ship picking up speed as it approached the atmosphere.

"I'm taking bets." Sirius scowled, but buckled himself in as they passed a few other ships. Harry, upon finding the navigation console, typed in ' _Kessel_ '. With a few seconds, a map came up, showing the recommended path.

"Okay… The fast route is to jump to 'Scarif', and from there to a planet called 'Gamorr'. 'Gamorr' is on a hyperspace lane to 'Syvris', which is a straight shot to 'Formos'. That's just a hop and a skip from 'Kessel'." Harry explained as they exited the atmosphere of Tatooine. Sirius leaned back in his seat, looking a little put out by the lack of room to put his feet up on.

"None of that means anything to me."

"Nor to me, but the computer says that's where we should go… Setting course for 'Scarif'..." Harry turned the ship in the direction to computer told him to, then set the coordinated into the hyperdrive.

"And… Jumping." He pushed the lever forwards, and with a small bit of resistance pushing them back into their seats, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"Alright, did you find some quarters?" Harry asked, rising from his seat. Sirius shot a glance at him as if he was crazy.

"You're just going to let this things go off on its own?!" Harry looked at the hyperdrive console.

"We've got about three hours until we come up to Scariff, and the computer will make an alarm for fifteen minutes till arrival, so we haven't got anything to worry about!" Harry announced brightly, earning him a small shrug from Sirius.

"Okay. There are four, though they are a little… Cramped."

"So is the rest of the ship, did you already claim one?" Sirius gave him a small grin, leading the way to the quarters. Given the rest of the ship's disrepair, the hyperdrive was… _unnaturally_ silent.

As Sirius had said, there were four crew quarters, all the exact same save color-coding. As luck would have it, the colors were red, green, yellow, and blue.

"I think you should take the green one." Sirius said, pointing the green light above the given room.

"Why?"

"Because you're a moody prat." Sirius responded with a smile, disappearing into his room before Harry could turn around and exact his revenge.

"Prat…" Harry muttered, entering his own room. It was occupied by a small desk with a console on it, a dresser and single bed. It matched the off white of the rest of the ship's interior. With a sigh, Harry took off his jacket and put it in the dresser, which was metal and seemed to have some sort of hangars made of light.

Strange.

Remembering he hadn't had anything to eat for hours. Harry made his way to the lounge. The lounge was, roughly the size of two of the quarters. It had a small island that seperated the kitchenette and a small booth. Up on one corner of the wall was a screen, likely a television of sorts. Harry walked around the island to what he assumed was the refrigerator, opening it.

It was empty, he had no idea what he was really expecting. Harry moved to something that resembled a cabinet, and opened it to find canned…

 _Something_. One of the cans that Harry pulled down showed the picture of some odd looking… Fruit, he guessed.

Harry sighed, it was going to take a while to sort through what was edible and what wasn't.

* * *

The ship dropped out of hyperspace, a fairly large, luscious looking planet. It was covered in islands and massive oceans, like an endless planet of Brazil.

Harry eased the ship in the direction the navigation computer towards 'Gamorr' before punching in the coordinates into the hyperdrive and jumped. The timer said there was another three hours to go until they arrived at the next planet, so Harry moved back to the lounge to watch the telly. Not that there was anything interesting going on, mind, just everyone going on about some attack on a dustball called 'Geonosis'...

* * *

By the time they reached Syvris, Harry began to realize the biggest problem when traveling through space:

It. Was. _**BORING**_. The telly was still speculating about the happenings at 'Geonosis', which apparently had been a fight between the Separatist movement and the Galactic Republic, neither of those had much meaning for Harry. Instead, he opted to explore the rest of the ship, but after about ten minutes he realized that there was little to find. He was too big to reach the deeper areas of the ship, the hold was mostly empty save a few empty crates, the lounge offered little in terms of entertainment, the system files had been wiped at some point before the ship found its way into Harry's hands. One odd thing was when he was hunting for a washroom. After eating he had the urge to relieve himself, but there was no washroom in his room, nor the other two unoccupied rooms, Sirius was, apparently, asleep.

Turns out the engine room wasn't just the engine room. The sign above the door leading back was labeled; 'Refresher, Medical Bay, & Engine Room'. What moron puts a medical bay and the washroom right next to the engine room?

Harry set course for 'Formos', the longest part of their journey. It was an estimated 36 hours, give or take a few minutes.

* * *

The ship dropped out of hyperspace above 'Formos', a planet of with little helping it stand out save the space station…

Oh, and the giant fuck-off ships hovering around its orbit. Harry's eyes widened at the ships, not expecting to see such large spacecraft out and about. There were four of them, all exactly same down to the colour scheme. They made Jabba's ships look like toys.

All of them had a blue and grey look, with a large hexagon painted onto the front part of their hulls. Harry, not interested with messing with who ever they were, immediately set course the minor hyperspace lane leading to 'Kessel'.

* * *

An hour later, the freighter finally came to a stop above 'Kessel', which turned out to not be a planet, but instead was an asteroid.

"Sirius, get your sorry ass up here, we're finally here." Harry called out of the cockpit, easing the freighter towards the main structure of Kessel.

"About time!" Sirius called from somewhere in the back, running over. His heavy footfall rattled the deckplates before he leapt up the stairs several at a time. As he took the copilot's seat, Harry eased the ship towards a designated sorting zone.

A voice suddenly broke the silence, making both jump.

" _Unidentified freighter, this is Kessel air control, identify yourself._ " A bored and nasally voice droned. Harry scrambled to find the communicator. Once he did, he pushed a button he thought was the proper communication toggle.

" _Uh- This is the…"_ Harry paused, looking along a console for the name of their ship, " _... Corvus, requesting permission to land_." There was a brief pause before the worker spoke again.

" _I repeat, unidentified… YG-4210… By the maker, someone still uses those things unironically? Anyways… YG-4210, identify yourself_." Harry cringed and pushed a different button, thankfully hearing a small beep he hoped meant he was now transmitting.

" _This is the Corvus, requesting permission to land_." Another pause.

" _Copy Corvus, marking designated landing zone, welcome to Kessel._ "

" _Ah- Thank you."_

" _Yeah, whatever…_ " The communication ended as Harry passed the control 'tower', which was a small station floating in the middle of space. Harry eased the ship towards a landing pad with blinking lights.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sirius asked as the ship rocked a little hard, Harry still didn't have landing in hand yet.

"We go in, find the administrator, find Jabba's spice, and go back to Tatooine."

"You make it sound so easy, at what point does everything go wrong?"

"Probably from the start, let's move." Harry began to rise when another though hit him.

"Wait… How will we get back into the ship?" Sirius looked thoughtful for a second.

"Wouldn't a simple unlocking spell do the trick? Maybe mixed with a 'locomotor' spell?"

"Maybe… I'll test it, wait here." Sirius nodded, leaning back in his seat as Harry ran out into hallway, down into the hold, and out the now open ramp. On his way out, he hit the button to close the ramp. The ramp, very slowly, lifted before settling with a heart dropping creak.

Harry raised his wand, flicking it while keeping the unlocking charm in mind. Much to his surprise and pleasure, the ramp immediately began to move down.

Storing that tidbit of information in his head for later use, Harry rushed back in, peeking into the hallway.

"Sirius, it worked! Come on, we have a job to do!" As the marauder in question rushed out of the cockpit, Harry stepped out onto the landing platform. There were a few people coming and going nearby, though none of them really paid Harry any notice. Sirius joined him in short order, and they immediately started out into the main 'city'.

"Okay, first thing's first, we need to find where the administrator." Harry said, to which Sirius quipped; "I would wager a guess that he, meaning the administrator, is located at the administrative building!"

"Thank you for your insight, Padfoot. Whatever would I do without you?" Sirius clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, almost looking like the old fake Lockhart for a second.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You Potter are always the same, needing you Padfoot- Padfeet?" Harry shook his head in disbelief at the antics of his godfather. They entered in what Harry could only assume was a marketplace.

"Well, any bright ideas?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Guess just ask around."

And Harry did just that.

" _Excuse me, can you point me to the admin building?"_

" _Piss off."_

" _Excuse me, can you tell me where I would find the administrator?"_

This being, a Sasquatch looking creature, merely roared in response and seemed to be sizing Harry up before the wizard, quite smartly, beat a hasty retreat. All the while, Sirius was laughing at Harry's misfortune.

"It's heartwarming to know my woes amuse you so, Padfoot." Harry deadpanned, straightening his tie after escaping the furry creature.

"And it's heartwarming to know that your main focus is to make your godfather happy, Pronglett." Sirius said with one of his broad smiles as they moved onto the next person.

" _Excuse me, do you know where the admin building is?_ " Harry asked what he assumed was an ithorian based on Anakin's memories.

" _Are you blind?_ " The creature asked, glaring at Harry as if he was some slug beneath his feet. The creatures voice had an odd mechanical sound to it, coming from the machinery attached to its neck.

" _Um…_ " The ithorian pointed to a sign suspended over the marketplace. It read 'Administrative Building ahead'.

" _Oh, thank you._ "

" _Yeah, whatever._ " The ithorian turned back to whatever it was he was doing prior to Harry's intrusion. Harry nodded at Sirius before pointing up the road that the sign highlighted. They both jogged up the path towards the building, which had come into view. Unlike the monolithic towers overlooking the 'city', the admin building was quite small and drab.

Drab meaning six floors with armed guards, but that was off topic.

The guards, all robots from the looks, only watched as the duo entered the building.

Inside was what was clearly a waiting room, all the seats empty save one that held a possibly dead human slumped in it. Just as Harry and Sirius entered, two droids exited, dragging an alien Harry recognised as a Weequay.

" _Hey! I have rights! You can't do this!_ " Harry and Sirius glanced at each other before marching up to the desk. The receptionist was a rather harassed and drab looking young woman, the bags under her eyes barely hidden by her make-up.

" _How may I help you?_ " She asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

" _Hello, is the administrator in?_ " Harry asked, putting on his best smile from his days of climbing through the ranks in the Auror corps. The woman looked unaffected as she spoke again in the same dreary, monotone voice.

" _Do you have an appointment?_ "

" _Noooo…?"_

" _Then make an appointment_."

" _Can I… Make an appointment?_ "

" _I'm sorry sir, administrator Gregor is not taking any appointments today_."

" _Then why bring- You know what, never mind_." Harry turned to Sirius, who had a completely blank stare, again due to his lack of the ability to understand Basic.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"What, why-"

"Just come on, Padfoot, I have an idea." Harry said with the same harsh and urgent voice before stomping out with Sirius close behind.

"Harry, what's-" Sirius was cut off by Harry drawing his wand and pushing Sirius out of the way of the door. He put a finger to his mouth, looking past him at the droids still guarding. None of them had noticed the duo yet, so with a quick back-and-forth swish of his wand, Sirius went invisible. Harry did the same for himself, vanishing from view.

"Oh… Smart." Harry smiled before realizing that Sirius couldn't see him.

" _Homenum Revelio_." He whispered, Sirius appearing, or at least his form. Sirius did the same, meaning they could both now see one another.

"Now what?"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Harry, with a few more flicks, muffled their steps and cast notice-me-nots, just in case anyone could find them by other means. With that, Harry walked up to the door. For whatever reason, it still opened, attracting the attention of the receptionist. Her dull eyes scanned seemingly empty waiting room was mild disinterest. The door closed automatically one Harry and Sirius were in, and with that she lost interest. Harry and Sirius, walking casually as their footsteps were completely muffled, went around the desk before another problem struck Harry.

They had no idea where to go to find the administrator. Turning back around and raising his wand, Harry cast ' _Imperio_ '. While using an unforgivable in his word was… Well, unforgivable, in a place seemingly lacking magic thus far, given the reactions of the criminals, there were no laws stopping its use. Though it hurt his morals by using the curse on someone who had, thus far, done nothing wrong.

" _Show us to the administrator_." He whispered to the dazed woman. Immediately, she rose, walking down the hall directly behind her. The droids said nothing as she passed, not even turning their heads to look at her. Harry and Sirius walked behind her at a meter's distance, in case she suddenly stopped or a security check appeared. Fortunately for them, no such measure barred their delving into the depths of the building.

The receptionist led them to an elevator, both having to quickly slip in before the doors closed behind her. She pushed a button labeled for the top-most floor, and the elevator immediately acted. It soared up in a few moments flat before the door opened to reveal a small hallway with two droids guarding the end. The receptionist started down it, Harry and Sirius still following her. She paused a few meters away, Harry having to jump back before running right into her. Without a word, she spun back around and left the way she came. Neither droid did or said anything, just standing with their guns in hand.

Harry and Sirius walked right up to them and opened the door, neither acting. Much to their relief, the administrator was inside at his console, typing away on whatever task the administrator might find himself doing. When the door opened, his eyes shot up before going back down. He had a double take, looking back up again at the, seemingly, empty doorway.

" _Hello_?" He asked to no one in particular. He rose from his desk, squinting at the empty air before the door closed. He frowned slightly, and just as he was about to right that off as some odd occurrence, Harry dropped the spells, revealing himself and Sirius. The man, naturally, screamed at the fact that two fully grown men seemed to have popped into existence.

" _Good day, administrator Gregor, we would like some words with you._ " Harry commented pleasantly, folding his hands behind his back.

" _You… How… What…"_ The man sputtered uselessly, whip his head back and forth from Harry to Sirius, then back again.

" _We were sent by Jabba to talk about his spice income…_ " That seemed to wake up the administrator, though it certainly did not intimidate him.

" _Jabba?!_ " The man exclaimed, hitting a button on the bottom of his desk. Apparently, that notified the robots outside the room, as a moment later the door burst open, two robots piling in. In a matter of seconds, they scanned the room for threats, found those threats, and began to raise their blasters to shoot at said threats.

A pity that Harry was faster. With a whipping motion of his wand, the two chairs in front of the administrator's desk flew towards the droids. They quickly changed shape, becoming smaller and circular. The two chairs were transfigured, mid flight, into shields.

The shields jumped in front of the shots from the droid's guns, absorbing the projectile with little effort. Harry didn't give them another chance, turning the shields so that they were parallel with the ground and launching them at the robots. The robots were cleanly decapitated, their bodies slumping to the ground while their heads sat, balancing on top of the shields. Harry and Sirius turned back to the administrator, whom was in a state of shock.

" _As I was saying, we would like to know what is happening to Jabba's spice shipments_."

" _I-I don't know!_ " The man stuttered, sweating hail as he looked at the fallen bodies of his guards. Harry clicked his tongue, flicking his wand. One of the shields detached from the wall, the robot's head dropping to the ground. It flew at the administrator, changing halfway there into a thin bladed long-sword. It came to rest with the point jabbing into the man's neck, but not yet breaking the skin. The man was hyperventilating now, but Harry wasn't really feeling merciful today.

" _Answer. The. Question._ " Harry said slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot.

" _I don't-_ " The blade began pushing forwards, making the man scramble to his feet and back to a wall, the sword staying firmly in place, against his neck.

" _I'm losing my patience._ " Harry said, twisting his wand. The sword followed in suit, turning slowly and drawing blood. The man still held his tongue, so with another casual flick of his wand, the other shield was launched. It, too, became a sword, piercing the metal wall right beneath the administrator's manhood. The man screamed in shock and sirius cringed.

"Oooh… Low blow, Harry."

"What? I didn't his him."

" _Okay, okay!_ " The man cried, probably in a voice higher than he was intending.

" _Pirates! I made a deal with local pirates! They raid the convoys, sell the spice and I get a cut for telling them were the shipments will be!_ " He yelped, eyes going crossed as he stared at the sword at his neck.

"Bloody hell, space pirates."

"Space pirates?!" Sirius repeated, looking off in the distance.

"Eh, makes sense. I mean, there was space gangsters and space knights." Harry just shrugged in response, lowering his wand. The swords followed suit, dropping on the ground with loud 'clangs'.

" _I-I told you everything, please leave._ " The man stuttered, dragging Harry's attention back to him.

" _Yeah… Not likely. Jabba will probably want to deal with you himself._ "

" _W-What?!_ " As the man started blabbering, making false promises and pathetic pleas, Harry flicked his wand again, summoning ropes to bind the man.

"Hey, Sirius, can you get that window open? I'm going to gather up these guns… And maybe the robots, too."

"Got it." As Sirius opened the window, Harry conjured a bag, shrinking down the two downed robots and their guns and stuffing them in. He rose, turning back to Sirius.

"Can you cast a 'featherlight' on him?" Harry said, pointing at the administrator who was now bound on the ground. Sirius obliged as Harry cast the same on himself, feeling the familiar weightlessness of the spell. Sirius, carrying the now crying man to the window, moved his wand over his body. The charm took hold just as he tossed the man, screaming, out the window. However, instead of plummeting several floor, he floated daintily down. Sirius gave a little mock salute before diving out himself. Harry was about to follow when the elevator gave a small 'ding'. Out poured a team of robots and living guards, guns raised. Harry didn't give them time to attack. He dove out of the window, floating down towards the ground far slower than he wanted.

When he landed, his dispelled the featherlight on all three of them before casting the levitation spell on the administrator.

"Okay, Sirius, can you get this guy to the ship on your own?"

"I guess, but why? What're you going to be doing?" Harry narrowed his eyes and looked off into the marketplace.

"There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

" _ **Books**_."

"Sirius…" Harry had arrived at the freighter half an hour later, finding Sirius in the cockpit with their newfound prisoner lying on the cold floor inside.

"You wasted what little time we had to get _**books**_."

"Well, I'm sorry, we can't all sleep 18 hours a day like a cat." Sirius dramatically arched his back and put the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Oh, Prongs would be ashamed! His son can _read_!" Harry rolled his eyes before getting into the pilot's seat. He put the ship through its start up, the familiar screeching of the ramp and landing gear coming to them, and making all three cringe.

"We need to get that fixed." Harry noted, easing the ship up off the landing pad. They went through the same routine with the air control before escaping into the atmosphere.

"Okay, we need to do one more thing before heading back to the Tatooine."

"Which is…?" Harry turned, flicking his wand upwards and dragging the administrator to his feet.

"Find these pirates and see what we're dealing with."

"What, you _want_ to find the pirates dumb enough to pick a fight with someone like Jabba?" Harry shrugged, pulling the ship to a stop.

"What, you've got something better to do." Sirius looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

"True, true."

" _Okay, where are these pirates of yours located?_ " Harry asked the man.

" _W-What?!_ "

" _You heard me, now answer the question_."

" _I-I don't know!_ " Harry sighed, dropping his head.

" _Do I have to do the sword thing again?"_

" _No! I… I can't tell you! They would kill me! They're…"_ The man paused for a second, " _Funded by the Black Sun!_ "

" _I don't care if they're funded by the bloody government, I'm going to deal with them if I can. Now, answer the question."_

" _Okay, okay! Their base is on an asteroid near Little Kessel!_ "

" _Little Kessel?_ "

" _Yes!_ " Harry frowned slightly and looked at his star chart. Sure enough, there was a 'Little Kessel' located less than thirty minutes from their current location.

"Huh… I'll be damned." Harry put the coordinated into the hyperspace terminal and, with the lever pushed forwards, they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Under the direction of their prisoner, Harry and Sirius found the asteroid in question. It was decently sized, with a base built out of one end.

"Okay, more than I was expecting." Harry commented as he brought their ship to a stop. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he too studied the station.

" _Do you know what they have for defenses?_ " Harry asked the administrator. The man in question looked at Harry in disbelief and more than a little fear.

" _You intend to attack the station?!_ "

" _Just answer the question_."

" _I don't know what they have, okay! It was just a little money on the-_ "

" _Shut up._ "

" _Okay…_ "

"Alright, Sirius, get on the gun."

"What? Where?"

"Up the ladder, you twat. Didn't you explore the ship?!" Sirius snorted, getting up and dusting off his pants.

"Nope. By the way, we have no washroom. So, I've been using my bin to-"

"Merlin, Sirius! Show some class! Deal with it later." Sirius gave a broad grin before disappearing into the hallway and climbing the ladder. After a second or two he climbed back down.

"Hey, Harry!"

"What?"

"How do I use this thing?!" Harry groaned, slamming his head into the steering wheel.

"Figure it out." He responded, sitting back up and pushing the lever next to him forwards, the ship accelerating. It took a few moments for the pirates to notice them, and without any warning, they began firing. Two guns on the station swiveled to follow their ship, firing large, green bolts at them. However, due to the slowness of the shots and the speed of the freighter, they missed by a longshot. Several smaller, one-man spaceships flew out of a hangar on the station, approaching their ship.

The moment they were within range, the enemy spacecraft opened fire. Red and green bolts peppered the freighter, forcing Harry to spin the ship down. Somewhere in the ship, several things crashed around that weren't bolted down and magnetically attached, forcing Harry to remember Sirius's bin-

He nearly made himself sick as he settled the ship. The trio of attackers went over them, but based on the radar, were coming back around for another run.

"You know, Sirius, shooting back would be nice!" Harry called, pulling the ship to the left to avoid a flurry of red bolts.

"I still don't know how-" At that moment, the twin laser cannon on the top of the ship roared to life, peppering one of the smaller craft with bolts. It immediately ignited and spun off, colliding with an asteroid.

"... Never mind!"

"Moron…" Harry muttered under his breath, bring the ship back on course with the asteroid.

" _What are you doing?!_ " The administrator asked, now lying on the ground again.

" _Something that is probably a horrible idea. Now, shut up._ " While Sirius had figured out how to fire, he still couldn't figure out how to make the turret swivel, so the only way for them to take out the other two craft would be to perfectly line up a shot for Sirius, something _way_ out of Harry's abilities as a pilot.

Two smaller turrets next to the hangar bay swiveled and began firing on the freighter, but too little avail. The ship barreled into the hangar, half landing, half crashing inside. The two pursuing ships peeled off, not following the larger ship in.

Harry had to hold on to his seat to be saved from being thrown into the console. The administrator was not so fortunate, sliding across the floor and slamming into the wall. He let out a whimper, squirming as Harry got up out of his seat and drew his wand.

"Sirius, stay here and keep an eye on the administrator!" Harry called up the ladder before running off, not waiting for a response. He ran down into the hold, opened the ramp and entered the hangar, the ramp closing behind him. Two pirates, ones not thrown aside by Harry destructive entrance, raised their pistols. Just as they fired, Harry raised a shield. The 'protego' took a few bolts before it shattered, forcing Harry to dodge. He twisted to the side and flicked his wand, a duo of stunners stopping the pirates in their tracks.

Harry ran for the entrance into the main facility, blasting the door open enough for him to crawl through with the help of a ' _confingo'_. Inside, alarms were blaring all around, evidently the entire base now knew they were here. A few more pirates turned the corner, all of them with rifles in hand. Before any could really take in Harry, he summoned their weapons from their grips, the guns sliding across the floor to Harry's feet. A few quick flicks of his wand and all three were thrown backwards into the wall, knocked unconscious.

Harry turned the corner and ran to another door, this one opening the moment he approached it. Inside the next room, which seemed to be some sort of central area, dozens of pirates ran around, apparently gearing up for a fight.

None of them were expecting the fight to arrive so soon.

Harry sent stunners every which direction, dropping pirate after pirate before any of them could even get a gun out.

* * *

Sirius sat, fuming, in the gunner copula of the freighter, abandoned by Harry as he went off to go be the hero. He would be lying if he said this sort of thing was uncommon when dealing with Potters, both Harry and James, and to an extend Lily, always had a knack for charging off into the unknown and accomplishing near impossible tasks.

From one of the other doors, several more pirates charged out, one even carrying a 'rocket launcher', as Harry called them. They surrounded the ship, weapons raised and ready for a fight. Sirius went back to the control in front of him, pushing buttons and trying to figure out how to make the turret turn. One of the pirates pointed up at him, yelling to his compatriots in the same language Harry had been using to talk to, basically, everyone thus far. Sirius dropped deeper in his seat as several flashes of red and green crashed into the glass protecting him.

"Come on…" Sirius grumbled, sitting back up and hitting another button. As luck would have it, his heel came up and his a small, red lever labelled in the strange language. A Sirius's slightest touch, the turret started spinning.

"Whoa! Okay… Okay, now we're talking!" The marauder cheered, trying to ease the turret into facing the pirates. One of them yelled to his comrades and they all ran for cover, the one with the rocket launcher diving behind a crate. Sirius managed to settle the turret on a couple pirates under cover, pushing in the triggers. Immediately, a trio of loud blasts echoed from the guns, disintegrating the cover and blasting apart the pirates.

"Woo-hoo!" Sirius called, swiveling the turret jerkily after the next group. The pirate armed with the rocket launcher too a knee, leveling the weapon onto the side of the freighter. He wasn't able to do much more before Sirius got a bead on him with the laser cannons.

* * *

A duo of pirates were blasted through a door labelled 'reactor', followed closely by Harry. Harry was looking far more harassed now, sweat falling down his face and his clothes slightly torn. In one hand was his wand, the other one of the pistols the pirates were using. The reactor was a massive trio of wheels, spinning and generating energy… Somehow. There was a lot of mechanical nonsense all around him, but Harry figured those were important.

Doing something that would probably get him checked into the insanity ward at Saint Mungo's, Harry threw a low powered spark of fiendfyre at the wheels and ran like hell. A spark like that would take a little time to get started, but once it turned to flame there was nothing to stop it until the entire asteroid was consumed in fire. Harry was certainly in no mood to be anywhere near the asteroid when it did that, so he ran back through the maze of corridors with a renewed vigor.

A small part of Harry wanted to awaken the stunned pirates lining the halls, but a far bigger part said fuck them. They were pirates, they had probably done something wrong to warrant dying in a massive explosion or super-fire. Harry arrived at the hangar, welcomed by a sight he prayed he would not have to see often, Sirius Black manning a large gun and shooting at people. A few pirates remained, hiding under sturdier cover than what their comrades had evidently used, not daring to even peek out as Sirius kept firing.

Harry ran up to the ramp, waving his wand and casting the unlocking charm. The door lowered and Harry clambered back in, closing it behind him.

"Stop wasting the power on the walls, we still have to get back to Tatooine!" Harry yelled up to Sirius as he entered the cockpit. Not sure if Sirius really listened, Harry quickly started the ship up. With a forced whine, the engines came on, allowing him to scrape the ship out of the hangar, kicking up sparks as he went.

The ship took off once it reached space. The duo of lighter spacecraft followed, firing on the freighter. Sirius, however, seemed to have figured out the controls to an extent and sprayed down the smaller ships. These ones were slightly heavier, however, and the age of the ships showed when most of the shots just glanced off the heavier shields of the hostile craft.

So, Harry did something debatably insane again. He stopped the ship, allowing both lighter craft to overshoot him. Then, putting everything he could into the engines, rammed the nearest of the two. The ship crumpled under their force, falling in two and sliding over the top and bottom of the hull. Sirius managed to land enough shots to dispatch the other, and so they were home free.

They even got a free firework show out of the deal. The fiendfyre acted faster than Harry suspected, catching the reactor and blowing up the entire station.

"What did you do?!" Sirius called from the gunner seat.

* * *

The Administrator was thrown down onto the trap door in front of a confused Jabba. Harry quickly explained.

" _This Administrator was working with pirates who would attack your convoys. They paid him a small percentage of what they sold for telling them the location of the convoys."_ The man got up on his knees, looking at Jabba with a forced and terrified smile.

" _J-Jabba! Maybe we can talk about-_ " Jabba hit a button on his console next to him, making the trap door open. The man screamed as he fell, the door closing behind him. Jabba turned his attention to Harry and Sirius, speaking with obvious pleasure in his voice.

" _The mighty Jabba is pleased with your performance, and for solving the root of the problem. You are now cleared of your debt to the mighty Jabba. Did you find the location of the pirate base? The mighty Jabba will have to dispatch a mercenary team to… Deal with them_."

" _Oh, we found the pirate base, wiped out while we were in town_." Harry said, playing down the fact that they had quite literally wiped it out. Jabba looked stunned, and maybe even a little disbelieving. He spoke, some skepticism slipping into his voice.

" _The mighty Jabba would like to inquire into how a team of two people destroyed a pirate base?_ " Harry, after a small amount of debating, decided the truth would suffice.

" _Remember that fire whip thing I did when we first arrived? That, but on a much larger scale_." Jabba, again, looked stunned, and then calculating. Before Harry could try to guess what was going through the slug's head, he spoke.

" _The mighty Jabba would like to offer you a more… Permanent job. A paying one in credits, trade chips, whatever you desire._ "

" _What? We only destroyed a pirate base."_

" _You_ _ **destroyed**_ _an entire pirate_ _ **space station**_ _."_

" _I think most of them were gone…_ "

" _You_ _ **destroyed**_ _an entire pirate_ _ **space station**_ _."_ The droid reiterated, putting more emphasis on the 'destroyed' and 'space station' parts.

" _Okay, let me consult my partner_." Harry turned to Sirius who had an increasingly common blank stare.

"They're offering us a more permanent job."

"What are they offering?"

"Let me check."

"Wait, you didn't ask-"

" _What are you offering Jabba?_ "

" _The mighty Jabba will offer you refuge on any planet under his control, the ship you were lent, 25,000 credits or trade chips as an average pay per job, and a place in his palace._ " Harry though for a second, then made his own additions to the offer.

" _Add in a refurbishing to the freighter, the yacht sold and us getting what it was sold for, some new clothes, an R2 unit… oh, and a robot to help teach him basic._ " Harry said, jerking his thumb over at Sirius.

" _He doesn't know how to speak basic?_ "

" _Not a word of it_."

"Wait… Are you talking about me?!"

" _The mighty Jabba offers a counter-offer, you get 70% of the yacht's expenses and in turn the mighty Jabba will refurbish the freighter with the best weapons and systems money can buy, and will provide you with blasters._ " Blasters? Ah, those must be what the common guns are called, figures. Harry though for a second, then relayed everything to Sirius.

"Seems fair, though were probably being cheated somehow." Harry shrugged, having thought of that himself.

"I think the only reason we are being offered anything at all is because he's scared of what we would do without him looking over us."

"True, true. Okay, accept it." Harry gave a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Jabba.

" _We accept your offer, Jabba._ "

And with that, Harry Potter and Sirius Black were employed by Jabba the Hutt.

* * *

 _ **Thus end chapter two!**_

 _ **Please make sure to review and tell me what you thought or where I might improve, and I'll see you all in the next chapter... Hopefully.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Easy Money

Chapter 3

Easy Money

* * *

The week following the job for Jabba was very… Familiar for Harry. Due to their ship being refit, Harry and Sirius were stuck in Jabba's palace. Sirius mostly stuck to his room or stuck around Harry due to his inability to speak or read Basic or Aurebesh. Harry, meanwhile, had to suffer the stares and murmurs of the inhabitants of the palace. It was like a more extreme version of his 5th year, only this time he actually did kill people.

A lot of people.

The day after he had gotten back, Harry tried to feel sympathy or… well, anything for all the pirates he killed. Yet, there was nothing. He simply couldn't bring himself to care about them, and that scared him.

The last times he had killed had been in self-defence, or that was what he had told himself. The pirates, though? He had destroyed their base, killed them all, not to save his life but to go above and beyond on a job for a mobster.

Mobster, that was surreal. Harry had never worked with the mob in his years with law enforcement, spending more of his time putting them behind bars. Now, not only was he working with on, but he was working under one, technically. It was a strange relationship. Jabba knew full well that Harry, and possibly Sirius, could wipe out his entire operation.

As such, Jabba made sure Harry and Sirius were well taken care of, treated to grand meals with the Hutt himself, luxury apartments, the works.

Of course, all this luxury came with the added benefit of everyone's attention. Much like his fifth year, everyone looked at Harry in either terror or a small amount of respect. Nonetheless, he severely disliked all the staring, something he had never gotten too used to in his world… time… Earth.

It was a week later that found Harry and Sirius seated at a table with the most demented version of chess he had ever seen. Not only did it make little sense, but much like wizard's chess, the pieces actually fought. Albeit, in a far more… gruesome fashion.

It was a short lived spectacle as neither knew how the game worked, and either seemed to win randomly and never in the same way as they randomly moved pieces about the board.

As if answering the call of what they would do next, Bib Fortuna arrived at Harry's room, looking a tad bit nervous.

That was advantage to Harry's new infamy, Bib Fortuna was less of a snide twat towards Harry and Sirius mostly due to the events of one week ago. It had been confirmed by Fortuna himself, when he found the remains of the space station new Little Kessel, along with survivors who recounted what, from their point of view, happened.

Actually, less snide was an understatement, the man was absolutely terrified of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, your ship is complete." The man said quickly, sweating and wringing his hands in a show of his nerves. Harry looked at Sirius, quickly relaying the message back to his godfather.

"Well, let's check it out!" Sirius said, merrily, rising to his feet and dusting off his pants. The duo were dressed in more… Common clothing around Tatooine. Sirius had a brown shirt with a black vest, the shirt tucked into light brown trousers that seemed oddly baggy. Those were tucked into near knee high boots, giving him a very mercenary look. Harry was dressed a little more formally… Okay, an understatement. He had a white shirt, button down, with a short, black cape over his right arm. The shirt was tucked into some sort of silk pants. Unlike Sirius, Harry had pair of gleaming, black dress shoes that made him feel less like the employee of a dangerous mobster and more a diplomat of a nation… Planet.

"Let's see what you've got for us, Fortuna." Harry said, also rising and messing with his cape. Fortuna let out a nervous laugh before scampering away, Harry and Sirius close behind.

He led them through the partially familiar halls of Jabba's palace, however instead of heading for the main hangars, Fortuna led them to one of Jabba's private hangars.

An added bonus as being seen as the most dangerous man in Jabba's repertoire, Harry guessed. If that didn't inflate one's ego, then nothing would…

Fortuna opened the last door, entering the well lit hangar. Harry followed and, immediately, he noticed the difference in their ship.

The old freighter was completely repainted, now dark grey with a red stripe running from the cockpit all the way around the ship, from front to back. The laser cannon on the top now had four barrels, the gunner's area now a ball, more like the traditional gunner cupolas in old bombers.

"Whoa…" Harry said, walking past a relieved Fortuna and taking in their ship.

"Yes, yes. I knew you would be impressed, Mr. Potter!" The Twi-lek said, but was silenced by a raised hand.

"Cool your jets, Fortuna. Looks are nice and all, but what are we looking at?"

"Of course, of course!" Fortuna said, likely in a higher octave than he was intending, before speed walking towards the ship.

"Obviously, the ship has had its hull reinforced by durasteel plating in an alternating pattern, to assure the ship is not too heavy for its engines."

"Naturally." Harry said, barely even knowing what durasteel was. He knew it was a common metal used in capital ships, so it had to be good.

"The primary laser cannon had been refitted with a quad-laser cannon." Once Harry relayed this to Sirius, the old marauder had a question of his own.

"Isn't the gunner an easier target with that ball?"

"He wants to know if the gunner is an easier target in the seat."

"Of course not! That leads me to the next point! The ship had been refit with a state-of-the-art shielding system, along with redundant shielding incase things get a little too… Tense." The man said quickly, putting a bit of emphasis on 'tense' in an attempt to make a joke. Perturbed by Harry's lack of laughter and Sirius blank stare, he pressed on.

"Twin laser cannons have been added on the nose to give the pilot the ability to dogfight should the gunner be unable to. Also, if you'll follow me over here…" Harry quickly translated as Fortuna led them under the ship itself. The twi'lek patted one of six tubes, about as big around as Harry's head.

"These are your standard-issue, anti-ship MG1-A proton torpedoes, capable of upwards of three-thousand kilometers of effective range." Harry had read about the proton torpedoes, and the feats they had accomplished in battles the galaxy over.

He was, thus far, impressed, Jabba had really gone all out on them.

"If you'll follow me into your hold…" Fortuna led them back out from under the ship and up the ramp leading to the cargo hold. Immediately, it stood out to Harry. Instead of the dark grey of the outside, the inside was repainted silver, lights embedded into the part where the wall met the ceiling.

The hold was the same size, but there were now two occupants.

"These," Fortuna said, standing aside and indicating to the occupants, which were droids, "Are the droids you requested. The protocol droid in T-441," T-441 was a little shorter than Harry and Sirius with red and black plating, his eyes glowing a dull orange.

"And the astromech is R2-T3." R2-T3 was a black and silver droid, about half its counterparts height. In all honesty, Harry only asked for the smaller droid because it was the only one he knew of at the time. It had been one of the things he had ripped from Anakin's mind, 'R2-D2'. At the time, he did not realize that 'R2' was a classification of droid.

A historically finicky one at that.

The droid in question gave a whistle of greeting, rocking back and forth on its two 'legs'. T-441, however, seemed to be in a more chatty mood.

"Good day, sir! I must say, I am pleased to meet you. I am T-441, translating and protocol droid, designation-"

"If you will follow me up the ramp, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, I will show you the rest of the ship." Fortuna said, cutting across the protocol droid's introduction.

"Oooh…" The droid said as Harry and Sirius followed Fortuna up the stairs, leaving R2-T3 to snicker at its companions' dismissal.

Fortuna showed them the works, the lounge had been reworked, the entire interior matched the silver of the cargo hold, all the rooms had been repainted with a stripe along their interior of their coordinated color.

"We cleaned the red-room of the… Mess left behind." Fortuna noted as he led them back to the engine/medical/refresher door. Harry was thankful they took care of Sirius's mess, neither had been confident enough to even enter the room to clean in, the smell outside the door was bad enough.

The engine room itself looked much different , sleeker and more modern, at least compared to the clunky and far more industrial engine there previously.

On the wall next to the door was a sort of armory. Half a dozen mixed blasters sat there, four standard rifles, one that looked like a shortened shotgun, and a massive, unwieldy machine gun.

"I call that one!" Sirius said, pointing at the machine gun. Harry just rolled his eyes before responding.

"The day I let you touch that thing is the day I resurrect Voldemort."

"Well, you better find the Philosopher's Stone, then, because you aren't stopping me."

"The Philosopher's Stone didn't-" Fortuna had begun speaking again, now moving towards the medical bay. Both rushed after the twi'lek, who opened the door into the new medical bay. It had been repainted with white and black, bright lights illuminating the room from the ceiling.

"The medbay has been revamped with state-of-the-art equipment, restocked, and we have added a 2-1b medical and surgical droid." Fortuna said, indicating towards the lanky droid at a console, probably taking stalk of its supplies. The droid turned towards the source of the noise.

"Good day, sirs. How may I help you?" The droid asked, but the question was ignored by the trio, who left before it had even finished its sentence.

"Now, we move to the cockpit." Fortuna said, walking back out into the main hall. They walked past the lounges and bedrooms, past the ladder leading to the gunner's cupola, and up the stairs, into the cockpit. Harry noted, with some relief, that the deckplates had been properly secured in place, no longer rattling with their footsteps.

The cockpit had been repainted as well, though it was even more cramped. Another seat had been bolted in place next to a new console.

"This is the communications terminal, along with an encryption and decryption system." Fortuna explained before walking up to the main controls.

"Everything has been moved around a bit, so follow along. The wheel has some new options, the red button there is for the torpedoes, those triggers are for the laser cannons on the nose. This console on the right shows the energy levels, deflector shields, and hull integrity. This is the floodlights, that is the ignition…" And on he went, Harry tracking everything the twi'lek pointed out while repeating it to Sirius, who was having an even harder time following along.

After fifteen minutes, Fortuna outlined everything inside, all the way down to the windshield wipers.

They really did think of everything.

"... And if there is a fire, this button engages the fire retardant sprinklers along the ship, and this one turns it back off." Fortuna finished, quickly looking at Harry for any sign of the wizard's reaction to their work. Harry nodded slowly, sorting through his stolen memories to make sure everything he needed was in place.

"Everything seems in order…" Harry said slowly, forgoing searching through the memories as their disorder grew confusing to him.

"Good! Now, for her maiden voyage… Jabba has a job for you- If you're interested, of course!" Fortuna amended quickly as he realized his slip, his fear taking over again as he shot a glance at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked, crossing his arms as Sirius walked off, undoubtedly to find his room.

"A smuggling job, not too difficult. Some Nubian government official bought a bunch of weapons under the table and needs someone to deliver them. Now, we can't exactly send a heavy freighter… So we will send several smaller freighters, like yours, with the weapons so that no suspicion is drawn." Harry nodded slowly, that made sense. Criminals using massive freighters to carry goods back and forth would definitely draw the Republic's attention, or the Confederacy nowadays.

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do. What's the pay?"

"5,000 each, you will be paid when the job is done." Fortuna said, wringing his fingers nervously and looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry still had little idea what a 'good payment' was for work under the Hutt, so he just shrugged.

"Okay." Fortuna visibly sighed in relief before leaving the cockpit.

"Come on, we'll show you the delivery." The duo walked back into the hold, T-4 and T-3 still waiting next to the ramp, watching a few 'Gamorrean' guards moving levitating crates over.

There were three crates, all, maybe, a meter and a half by a meter and a half. They were silver with a black line going around the perimeter near the top, evidently the opening. A small panel was embedded in the top, probably to open and move the crate.

"What, this is it?" Harry said with a chuckle, overtaking a confused Fortuna. Harry walked up to a crate, the guard immediately scampering away. The 'Gamorrean's were especially afraid of Harry, for whatever reason.

"There are too many crates to send with one smug- ship." Fortuna, again, quickly caught himself mid sentence. He handed Harry a datapad, though was unable to explain what was on it before Harry interrupted him.

"So, why do we have only three?"

"Security, if we sent a bunch with only a few ships and smugglers, and the ships were captured, we would be out a lot of credits." Harry snorted, rising from his kneeling position next to the crate, drawing his wand. With a small wave, he cast a shrinking charm, making all those present jump in shock. The crate suddenly became no bigger than the palm of Harry's hand. He scooped it up, holding it up for all to see.

"I- How… What?" Fortuna said dully, just staring at the miniature crate. Harry smiled, doing the same for the other two as he spoke.

"I'm fairly certain it's safe for us to take the rest."

"What?! Is this some sort of illusion?!" The twi'lek asked, his fear forgotten for greed at the possible use of this ability. Harry smiled, handing Fortuna the crate he was holding.

"T-This is real?!" Fortuna exclaimed, now holding the crate packed with Melin knows what very carefully. Harry just continued to grin like a crazy person, taking the crate back and pocketing it with the others.

"Now, what was this about other smugglers?" Fortuna just gaped for a few seconds before his sense came back to him. Instead of responding to Harry, he turned back to the dumbfounded Gamorreans.

"Cancel the contracts with the other smugglers and bring those crates over here, now!" He snapped, clearly pleased in not having to pay as many people.

"Now, more crates means more risk, Fortuna…" Harry said calmly, his smile vanishing. Fortuna visibly flinched, putting on a wide, terrified smile.

"O-Of course, Mr. Potter! We'll pay you four- no, five times to original amount!" Fortuna said, before quickly adding, "Each!" Harry walked up to the twi'lek, who flinched. Harry slapped him on the back, laughing.

"Good man, Fortuna. Good man." Harry turned back to his ship and walked up the ramp.

"T-3, come with me. T-4, call me over when they bring the rest of the crates." Harry said, patting the small, dome-headed droid.

"Of course, master Harry, I will- Oh." The droid said when it realized Harry had already walked off, T-3 rolling behind with chirping whistles.

Harry walked up the stairs, reaching the door before turning around only to find the astromech still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, right. Uh…" Harry said in english, drawing his wand and flicking it up. He did a combination of levitation and summoning, the droid floating over. It gave what Harry assumed was a shocked whistle as it was eased onto the ground next to Harry.

"Well, come on." Harry said with a kindly smile, the droid just giving a long, drawn out whistle, following behind. Harry led it to the engine room, then to a console embedded into the wall. Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag. He had nearly forgotten about these in the time since his and Sirius's mission. Carefully as he could, Harry pulled out the two toy sized droids and their heads, setting those to one side to be reattached later.

"Step- Ah, roll back." Harry warned his droid before raising his wand and doing the same. The droid gave another low whistle, which grew high pitched as Harry made the droids grow back to their full size. Harry walked forwards, picking up one of their heads and placing it on the 'neck', where it had been detached. He did the same for the other before stepping back and giving a small wave of his wand. The sheared apart metal quickly, and noisily, reattached. It was not a satisfying sound in the slightest.

"Can you reprogram them to work for us?" Harry asked the astromech, who gave another small whistle before rolling up to the console. A small port waited for T-3, and with the help of some object that extended from its body T-3 turned the console turned on. After a second or two, two wires dropped down. The droid swiveled its head to look at Harry, giving a small chirp. It took Harry a moment to realize what it wanted, but eventually he realized he needed to plug the droids in.

With a bit of effort, Harry made one of the droids lean forward, finding a port for the cord. Harry hooked the droid up, its eyes immediately glowing with a faint orange color. Harry did the same for its partner, the reaction the same. The astromech gave a trill, of which Harry hoped was of joy, before turning its probe in the socket for a few more moments.

Before Harry could speak, T-4 called from the stairs.

"Master Harry! Master-"

"Yeah, yeah! I hear you!" Harry snapped down at the droid, making 'eye contact' with T-3.

"I like you a lot better, you don't talk as much." Harry said, patting the small droid on its dome head. The droid let out a chuckle-like whistle, or that was what Harry thought that sound was. Harry left the droid to its work, walking down into the hold.

Much to Harry's surprise, there were far more people than Fortuna and the guards from before. Now, there were dozens of occupants of the palace, including Jabba himself.

"Thanks for the warning, T-4." Harry snapped under his breath at the droid.

"But, Master Harry, I tried to warn you-" Harry had already walked off to meet the group.

"To what do I owe this most welcome surprise, Jabba?" Jabba gave a heavy laugh before speaking in his native tongue, the droid at his side translating quickly.

"Fortuna told the mighty Jabba that you had the ability to bend reality to your whim. The mighty Jabba says that if you can, he will have a number of new jobs for you, all of which will be far better paying." Harry raised an eyebrow at his employer before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, best not disappoint, eh?" Harry turned, and with a casual wave of his wand, all fifteen of the metallic crates shrunk down to become palm sized. Several gasps and cries of shock followed the show. Jabba snapped something at one of his guards, pointing at the small crates still neatly stacked in the center of the semi-circle. The guard's fear of Jabba outweighed its fear of what it didn't understand, and it scrambled to, carefully, mind, take the top-most crate off and bring it to Jabba.

The hutt accepted the crate in one, large, stubby fingered hand and turn it over gently. Immediately, the sound of its contents crashing made him turn it back right side up.

With a fat finger, he pushed down on the now miniature control panel, and by some miracle, opened the crate. The shock translated to his wide face as he pulled out a small, now disorganized, rack of blasters.

"The mighty Jabba is… Awed by your work. He inquires to how you accomplished it?"

"Magic." Harry said simply, scooping up all the others, carefully as he could, and took the last one from Jabba. He made a mental note to check the crates in his pocket, they were, likely, in far worse disarray.

"That is not a satisfactory answer-" The droid said hotly, but at Jabba's tap, which looked more like a backhand, given the droids stumble, Jabba spoke again.

"The… Mighty Jabba is more than surprised. After this task, the mighty Jabba has a number of new jobs, if you are willing to accept them." Harry arched an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips.

"We'll see, Jabba!" Harry said, walking back up the ramp, into the hold of the ship. With a hit from his elbow, Harry closed the ramp behind him. Harry set the crates down then made his way back up.

"Sirius, get settled, we're leaving!" Harry called down to the quarters as he passed them on his way to the cockpit. He hit the ladder with his hand on the past, a satisfying 'clang' echoing in the halls.

Harry entered the cockpit, taking the pilots seat and going through the usual… ish, preparations for lift-off. He set the datapad he had received from Fortuna on what amounted to the dashboard. Sirius chose that moment to arrive, vaulting over the co-pilot's seat and inadvertently kicking everything on way down.

"Sirius!" Harry snapped, correcting the ship so that it didn't plow down the entire gathering, who all scrambled away to avoid the nose of the ship. Sirius gave an apologetic grin as Harry eased the ship up and out of the landing zone.

"Try not to hit anything until we are space-borne." Harry said, punching in the name 'Naboo' into the computer.

"Are you insinuating that I hit things and make messes?!" Sirius demanded with a tone of mock hurt, putting a hand over his chest. Harry just rolled his eyes, taking the ship out of the local space of Tatooine and towards a designated hyperspace point. He put the coordinates in and pushed the lever forwards. With a bit of pressure, the ship lurched forwards.

"Do you hear that?" Harry said, putting a finger up. Sirius listened for a second before shaking his head.

"No, what am I listening for?"

"The hyperdrive." Harry said with a smile, making Sirius listen again.

"Huh. I don't hear it anymore." Harry nodded, leaning back into his much nicer seat. Neither spoke for a minute or two, just looking out the cockpit window at the passing stars. Neither were ready to admit it, but they had missed this. It was exhilarating for a pair of Englishmen from the distant past, or so they thought, to be in a spaceship capable of inter-star system travel.

"Well, we've got…" Harry checked the hyperdrive console, pleasantly surprised that their new hyperdrive was far faster, saying they had only two hours.

"... Two hours, give or take. What do you want to do?"

"We have a new ship that is, officially, ours, and unless you are planning on hiring anyone anytime soon to make changes…" Both made eye-contact, and with matching sinister grins, drew their wands. Both ran down the hall to the quarters. Sirius was slightly faster, diving through the door, into the red room.

"Mine!" The man-child announced loudly from his prone position on the ground. Harry rolled his eyes, flicking his wand and changing the glowing green light to a glowing red one.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sirius said indignantly. Harry, being the far more mature adult that he was, stuck his tongue out at his godfather before closing the door behind him. As it closed, his charm dissipated, becoming green again. Harry looked at the, while nicer, small room with a disapproving eye. He had gotten used to the luxurious decadence of the 'Number 12', and was not exactly looking to repeat living in what amounted to a cupboard.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in then letting it out. He raised both hands, one holding his wand and the other empty. Calling upon his memories of the master bedroom in 'Number 12', he began walking forwards, murmuring under his breath. The room immediately reacted, expanding in all directions, save down. The bed, a single wide, extended and lengthened into a queen, lifting off the floor and bit. Its frame begam a dark pine, the covers now far brighter, with reds and oranges. The bedside table rose as well, becoming more a cabinet. A large, now empty, portrait appeared on the wall opposite Harry, where the wall had stopped extending. The room finished out with the cold, metal walls turning to wooden planks, moving vertically. Even the floor changed, becoming a brown carpet with lighter swaths of brown cutting through it in some places.

Harry lowered his wand, a content smile on his face as he took in his now abode.

Keeping his smile, the wizard left his room and entered Sirius's, wishing to see what disaster his godfather had created.

What he found was a near replica of the dorms of the Gryffindor boy's, more specifically, the one Harry and his year used, all those years ago. Harry did a small spin, taking the whole thing in with a look of amazement.

"You like?" Sirius called from one of the beds, where he was lounging with a very Sirius-like smile.

"Ya, It's… You. Though, Sirius, living in the past, it isn't-"

"Good? Yeah, Remus said the same everyday, Merlin rest his soul-" He sat up with a groan, popping his back as he went. Harry put up his hands in a mock warding gesture.

"Whoa, careful there, Grandpa. Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, shut it. Your technically only a few years younger than I am." Sirius said with a playful scowl as he leapt to his feet. Harry just shrugged, leaving the room as he listed his other tasks that needed doing.

Finding his way to the lounge/kitchen, Harry cast a few simple space-expansion charms, extending the room in both length and width. Then, with another wave of his wand, he duplicated the seats of the booth into another row. Instead of copying the table, which he expected had complicated electronics that may prove… Dangerous to use magic on, Harry merely conjured a new one that looked nearly identical.

Pleased with his work, Harry moved on down to the hold. He couldn't exactly expand the room all that far, as it would be seen by anyone looking in, and red flags would be raised at a room bigger than the ship itself. Instead, Harry set down the other three shrunken crates and expanded them, after setting them a safe distance apart, of course.

Harry walked up to the first crate, opening it with a press of a button on the top. The hatch swung up with a small whine, revealing a right disaster inside. All three levels of shelving were out of place, the blasters they were holding thrown all over. With a dragged out sigh, Harry lifted his wand and began casting a few household spells.

He sent a silent thanks to Molly Weasley for teaching him these spells; 'A young man like yourself should never live like… this!' She had been talking about the mess that had become Harry's master bedroom. Kreacher had tried his damndest to keep it together, but Harry had learned some lessons from Ron over the years on messiness.

Now, with a flick of his wand, Harry set the shelves and blasters to organize themselves. Harry did the same for the other two before checking the one Jabba had been holding back on Tatooine. It wasn't as bad as the others, the Hutt hadn't run around with them in his pockets after all. Setting it to work as well, Harry left the hold, the crates rearranging themselves.

Harry was about to make his way back to the front when the door to the engine room opened up, revealing T-3. The small astromech whistled a greeting, rolling forwards to catch Harry.

"T-3? Are you already done?" Harry asked, to which the droid gave a high whistle, moving back into the room.

"Huh, that was quick." Harry followed, finding both droids still up against the wall. T-3 stopped and whirled its head to look at Harry, as if it were waiting. Confused, Harry looked at the still downed droids, both still with a faint orange glow in their eyes.

"Umm… What do I do?" Harry asked dully, feeling a tad bit out of place. The small droid have a dragged out whine, rolling up to the console and extending its probe again. Harry redirected his gaze to the screen, where T-3 had opened up a command prompt. Instead of typing a command, however, it typed out in aurebesh.

'The police droids must be manually activated with the switch on the back of their heads.' The droid explained, making Harry to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Police droids?"

'Yes, these are CG-227 model Police Droids, programmed for the Republic Mining Operation on Kessel. Based on their memory logs, that is where you… received them.' The droid quickly 'typed' out, turning its head to look at Harry.

"Wait, wait, wait… You're telling me I stole government droids?"

'Yes." Harry stared, open mouthed for a second before groaning loudly, pressing his face into his hands.

"Potter luck strikes again." Harry grumbled. T-3 gave a chuckle-like whistle, earning it a glare.

"Quiet you." Harry snapped good naturedly, kneeling at the side of one of the droids. He made it lean forwards, finding the switch in question. He flipped it up, jumping as that immediately earned a reaction.

The droid shot up, its eyes now glowing a bright yellow. It immediately began spouting nonsense, making Harry raise his eyebrow and looking at T-3. The droid slowly looked at Harry, whistling.

"You said you reprogrammed it!" Harry snapped, but before the astromech could respond, the police droid shut up. It rose to its feet, standing at attention.

"F-222, reporting." The droid said with its monotone voice, stomping a foot in an almost comical way.

"Oh. Uh, scratch that last T-3, smashing job." The droid gave a happy little tweet, rocking back and forth. Harry did the same with its partner, which earned him the same reaction, before it, too, rose.

"G-222, reporting!" The droid snapped, stomping as well, matching its partner perfectly.

"G-222 and F-222? What are the odds…" Harry rose to his feet, wiping his pants off then clapping his hands together.

"Well… Hi." He said simply, neither droid responding with so much as a trip. Harry cleared his throat, how do you introduce a pair of security droids to their new jobs?

"I'm-"

"Identification positive, Harry-" F-222 started, but was cut across by its partner.

"Potter, age estimate 28 to-" G-222 got only so far until F-222 cut it off.

"32. Identification level, commanding-"

"Officer. Awaiting-"

"Direction." G-222 finished, both stomping again as Harry stared with his mouth agape, an eye twitching. After a second or two, the wizard took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, no, of course. 'F-2' and 'G-2' finish each other's sentences? No, ya, sure." Harry muttered, looking up at T-3's confused whistling.

"We're going to talk about this later, right now, reprogram them to… Not to that. I need to make sure Sirius doesn't hear this-" Naturally, fate had another plan. Sirius opened the door just in time to catch the last part of the conversation.

"I heard my name." He said bluntly with a completely straight face.

"Identification positive, Sirius-"

"NO, STOP!" Harry snapped at the droid, but it was already too late.

"Black, age estimate 30 to-"

"45. Identification level, un-"

"- known." F-222 finished this time, at Sirius confused look.

"Did they just-"

"Sirius, don't you dare…"

"Just finish each other's sentences?" Sirius said with a growing smile.

"Sirius-"

"Like Fred and George?"

"I'm warning you-"

"What are their names?" Sirius asked, the excitement in his eyes shining. Harry let out a long, suffering sigh as he looked down.

"G-222 and F-222…"

"G-2 and F-2?"

"Sirius, I swear to fucking Merlin-"

"You stole two droids, that finish one-another's sentences, named G-2 and F-2, and are identical?" Harry didn't respond with words, instead drawing his wand. Sirius took off down the hall, cackling as he went.

"The Potter luck strikes again!" Sirius called from the quarters, his voice echoing around the entire ship. Muttering to himself, Harry put his wand back.

"Reprogram them not to follow his orders, I don't want to give him the satisfaction." Harry ground out, looking at a tittering T-3. While the droid couldn't follow the conversation, lacking the ability to speak English, it seemed to get the general idea that Harry was getting some form of misfortune.

"You are no longer my favorite. T-4 doesn't laugh at me." The droid responded with a small beep that Harry swore sounded like 'yet'. With that, Harry stomped out of the engine room and out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

He returned to the cockpit, retaking the pilots seat and kicking his feet up on the dashboard, inadvertently kicking the datapad down to the ground. Grumbling, Harry brought his feet back down and picked it up. As he lifted it, its fall having shut it down, he saw the reflection of what was behind him. It was dark, given the black screen, so all he saw was a pair of glowing, yellow eyes mere inches behind him.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry cried, dropping his datapad and spinning the seat to find-

"Pardon me, sir. What is a 'Merlin's beard'?" T-4 asked, standing back to its full height. Harry groaned, picking the datapad back up.

"It's an exclamation in my native language- Why are you here?" Harry asked, looking back up at the droid. The droid cocked its head in what Harry assumed was confusion.

"Sir? I was specifically ordered by you to be on this ship to-"

"I meant in the bridge." Harry said, stopping the droid from continuing.

"Ah, yes, sir. It seems Master Black has barricaded himself in his room and is refusing to let me unlock the door."

"Sirius knows how to lock the door? Wait, am I able to unlock it from here?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why, yes sir. It is that console just over there." The droid responded with a little jump, turning slowly and indicating to a wall of switches and buttons.

"This panel holds all security features of the ship, as Mister Fortuna must have explained in the-"

"Which one opens Sirius's room?"

"Why, that one right there, sir." The droid said, pointing at a red switch between the green and blue.

"Huh. That's self-explanatory." Harry pushed it, a small light appearing over it.

"Well, go get him tiger." Harry said, realizing he had no idea what a galactic version of a tiger would be.

"Tiger, sir?" Harry dismissed it with a wave.

"Not important. Go do your job."

"Sir." With that, the droid waddled away to go cause Sirius a headache.

* * *

When Sirius returned to the cockpit nearly two hours later, the man absolutely livid.

"Thanks for that!" The marauder snapped, plopping down into his seat and pouting. Harry laughed as he began to ease the ship out of hyperspace.

"What, T-4 give you a rough time?"

"Yeah, did it click with you that we both lack the ability to speak to one another. Have you ever tried playing charades with a droid?!" Harry snorted at Sirius's indignation.

"Not regularly." Sirius opened his mouth to speak again, realized what Harry said, then glared with as much anger as he could put into the look. Harry just smiled back before being forced to return his attention to the windshield. They dropped out of hyperspace, far above the serene and beautiful planet of Naboo.

It reminded Harry a lot of Earth, giving him a sharp pang of homesickness. He may not have had a lot back on Earth, attachments that is, he had a lot of money.

Even still, Harry missed the place he had lived all his life.

He was saved from this more depressing line of thinking by a voice that suddenly came up on the communications system. Harry found the source of the noise nearest to him, the console in the back was blaring as well, which was a pair of headphones down next to his left leg. Harry quickly pulled them on the catch the last part of the communication.

"- yourself." There was a brief pause before they tried again, this time with a bit more impatience.

"Attention unidentified ship, state your name and business immediately."

"Uh- This is… Captain Harry Potter of the…" Harry looked at the console that told him the name of the ship last time, only to find it blank and waiting for a prompt.

"Of the?" The operator said, sounding more and more annoyed by the minute. Harry looked at Sirius, who was still pouting, to the console, then to a space station that was likely the one communicating with him.

Fuck it. Harry thought bitterly, typing into the console as he spoke.

"... the 'Marauder'." Harry said, hitting 'affirmative' on the prompt that just came up.

"The 'Marauder'? What language is that?" Harry cringed at how cliche the named sounded, but he was stuck with it for now.

"Ah- 'English'."

"'English'?" The operator repeated before snorting in an extremely pompous fashion.

"Okay. Business?" Harry suddenly felt a little less charitable with the operator, maybe it was his anti-establishment side kicking in when hearing the pomp in the man's voice.

Though, can you really call yourself 'anti-establishment' when you were formerly the chief of police…?

"Smuggling illegal weapons for a revolution against the government." Harry deadpanned, though was smiling ear to ear. There was a brief pause which worried Harry a little before the operator spoke.

Harry could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

"Funny, wise guy. Land in hangar bay three and have your identification ready." The comms cut out and the map showed the marked landing area.

"What were you talking about with that guy that included 'Marauder'?" Sirius asked, seemingly stopping his pouting.

"What, done pouting?" Harry said with a grin as he directed the ship towards the hangar.

"Just answer the bloody question."

"Language, Sirius! He wanted to know the name of the ship, that was all I could think of on the fly."

"You called our ship; the 'Marauder'?"

"Yeah, it was hardly original-"

"I like it!" Sirius announced proudly, causing Harry to sigh.

"Of course you do…"

* * *

The landing went smoothly, for once they didn't crash into anything or nearly kill anyone.

Harry opened the holding bay after shrinking the crates back down and casting a few 'notice-me-nots' on them. At the bottom was a bored looking woman and two, presumably, men dressed head-to-toe in eye-burning white suits of armor.

In their hands were massive rifles, also gleaming as if they were fresh off the conveyor belt.

"Captain Harry Potter?" The attendant asked, looking up the ramp at Harry.

"That would be I." Harry announced pompously, walking down the ramp like some high born aristocrat.

When Harry was still just a Senior Auror (yeah, just…), he did this all the time when in other countries dealing with joint operations. Harry liked to see just how far he could push these low level workers, to see just how fired up he could make them.

She seemed like a good target.

"Do you have your identification?" Harry offered the datapad Fortuna gave him without question, which the woman quickly glossed over.

"It says here you are carrying 'recreational goods'. Can we see these 'goods'?" She asked, handing the datapad back.

"Only if you show me yours." Harry said with a wink and a smile that would give Lockhart esteem issues. The woman looked taken aback, here eyes widening as the guards looked at each other, probably in shock.

"E-excuse me?!"

"Well, it seems only fair. Though I must warn you, I don't usually do this for women I just met. Hell, I don't even know your name, Ms…?" One of the guards snorted, earning him an elbow from is other as the woman sputtered incoherently.

She eventually got her cool under control, though by this point her face was glowing crimson.

"That isn't what I meant!" She said, her voice growing several octaves and drawing other workers attention. She noticed and forced her voice lower again.

"I meant what you were transporting to Naboo! There is nothing in your hold, I can tell that from here. Do you have the goods stored in some secret compartment?! You should know that those are illegal under Republic Trade Law; Section 23, paragraph 5, line 3!" Ah, trying to get me off balance with quoting nonsensical laws.

"Well, I could let you search my secret compartments… But I don't usually roll that way, especially woman. No, usually they have me search their secret compartments." This time the guard actually started laughing. The other was too busy trying to keep his laughter under control to keep his comrade in line, which certainly didn't help the woman.

She stomped her foot on the ground in a very Hermione-like way, her face, somehow, growing even more crimson.

"Mister Potter! I meant compartments on your ship!"

"Oh! I thought you meant ana-"

"STOP! Please…" The woman quickly she realized that she had screamed the first part and spoke in barely a whisper, which was difficult to hear of both the guards laughter.

"Hey, this is all just a big misunderstanding, Miss." Harry said with a casual, smile, walking back up the ramp. However, the woman was now covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her shame as more people walked over, asking what was happening. Harry closed the ramp behind him, quickly getting back to cockpit and leaving before anyone tried to stop him.

"Anything interesting happen?" Sirius asked as Harry took his seat.

"Nope."

* * *

They brought the ship down at the designated meeting area, some abandoned warehouse a few kilometers from the capital of the planet; 'Theed'. Waiting at the landing zone was a trio of people, all dressed in large, brown hoods. Harry and Sirius looked down at them over the nose of the 'Marauder', both on edge.

"I don't like this…"

"Looks like an ambush…"

"Perfect place." Harry noted as he drew his wand, "No witnesses, no civilization for kilometers…" Harry cast the human detection charm, then clicked his tongue.

"Got it, two on the catwalk, just out of sight, both armed."

"How do you want to do this?" Sirius asked, casting the charm himself with a whisper and finding the two hidden men.

"Get on the gun, if they move to attack, blast them away. I can deal with the three on the ground."

"That's your-" Harry disappeared with a resounding crack, making Sirius jump.

"Damn it, Harry!" Sirius snapped, racing down the hall and up the ladder to the gun.

* * *

Harry apparated right behind the center man. Before the man could react, Harry got his left arm around the man's neck and the blaster pistol on his him to the cloaked man's back.

"You two move, he dies." Harry said to the other two cloaked men, both of whom were in the middle of turning around. Harry put his face next to the ear of the man he was currently holding at blaster point, speaking in little more than a whisper.

"The guards on the catwalks, call them off." Harry said simply, making the man jump. He was shaking in fear, clearly not used to combat situations.

"W-What?!" The man stuttered, just as Sirius got the gun online. It swiveled noisily to aim at one of the potentially assailants, through the wall, mind.

"Now!"

"Okay, okay!" The man brought his wrist comm up to his mouth, barely speaking properly.

"Sergeant, disengage and get down here!"

"Sir-"

"Now, damn it, they've already got you spotted with the guns on their ship!"

"Copy, we're coming down."

"Tell them to leave their blasters." Harry ordered his cloaked body shield.

"What?!" In response, Harry pushed the pistol harder into his back, reminding the man who was in charge.

"Leave your blasters!" The man added, his voice rising in octave. There was a brief pause before the guard responded.

"Yes, sir." The comm crackled out and the body shield lowered his arm, his breathing labored by Harry's arm. Not that it hid his clearly panicked breathing.

"You two, too." Harry ordered the other two guards. They both looked at each other before setting down a pair compact blaster carbines before stepping back and putting their hands back. Harry holstered his pistol and drew his wand, pointing it at the blasters.

" _Pulsus_." Both blaster flew at the Marauder, bouncing uselessly off of its metal body.

"Th-That was… Are you a Jedi?!" The man Harry had just been holding prisoner at blast point stuttered as Harry let him go. At the question, Harry snorted loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Hardly." Harry waved his wand, casting a simple unlocking charm, making the ramp to the ship lower with a small groan. To the naked eye, there was nothing inside, but Harry was yet to take off his 'notice-me-nots'.

That didn't stop the man he had just held hostage from trying to question him.

"W-Where is our shipments?!"

"It's all here." Harry said simply, crouching to pick up the small stack of shrunken crates, after dispelling the 'notice-me-not', of course.

The trio, or quintet with the arrival of the other two unarmed guards, watched in stunned silence as Harry set down each individual crate miniature a meter apart.

"What is this?!" The man demanded, looking at the miniature crates incredulously.

"The shipment."

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?!"

"Maybe a little-" It was too late, though, the man was in full rant mode, and there was nothing Harry could do to stop him now.

"I have served in government for thirty years, and never in my life have I been disrespected so thoroughly…" Ah, a politician, figures. Harry zoned the man out as he continued to set down crates, making sure that he accounted for how big they would be when they expanded.

Harry looked up to see one of the guards crouch down to pick up one of the crates.

"Stop, don't touch those." Harry warned the man, who immediately set it down. Harry popped his back after getting out of his crouch, waving them all back.

"Stand back." Harry cut Mr. 30-year politician off in the middle of his rant, standing back himself. The politician opened and closed his mouth a few times, evidently in a state of shock that someone dared cut him off, but Harry was saved by a second rant by one of the guards dragging the man away. Harry rose his wand, and with a wave, the crates quickly regained their former size, much to the surprise of those gathered.

"Y-you just made those crates grow!" The politician croaked, his ire a few moments ago completely forgotten.

"That I did, how perceptive of you." Harry said calmly, sheathing his wand and looking over the crates. One of the guards felt enough confidence to approach one, opening the crate.

From inside, he drew one of the shortened blaster rifles, looking impressed.

"What kind of illusion is this?! Are you a Jedi?!"

"If the answer was no the first time, what made you think it would change?" harry asked sarcastically, watching as the guards checked the weapons in the shipments…

Bloody hell, they packed rocket launchers in those things?! Harry thanked whatever god there was in this galaxy that their ammunition didn't go off, if they had been the ones in his pocket…

"Now, there is another matter to discuss, if you are quite done trying to make your jaw reach the floor." The politician could only sputter.

"Naturally, I will need payment…" There we go, the greed of the politician overcame his shock, the man immediately started scowling.

"We already paid for these!" Harry put up a finger, his smile still plastered on his face.

"That you have, but now it's time to, as they say, 'Pay the Pied Piper'."

"The… What?"

"It means, pay the man who did the job."

"But we already-"

"I heard you the first time, point-dexter. But, it would certainly not due if some… Unsavory individuals were to hear that this planet was under armed, and easy pickings." Typically, Harry didn't like to use legilimency on the unsuspecting, less due to the morality of it, and more he didn't want to get caught.

This guy was a muggle, clear and simple, and thus far no Aurors or Ministry had moved against them, so Harry felt as if he were in the clear.

He looked into the man's mind, which was where he found the little tidbit that Naboo was under armed, and lacked sufficient means to defend itself since it declared neutrality in the Clone Wars.

How one does that while also being a member state of one of the factions was beyond Harry, but he was never a politician…

Correction, never a good one.

"How do you know that?!" Harry shrugged nonchalantly, folding his arms.

"I'm one such unsavory individual. Why else would a politician buy blasters, save for revolution. Either way, prates would be able to profit off of your misfortune, and either way I win."

"How do you win in both situations?!" Harry's grin turned predatory.

"I get paid either way." The politician swallowed nervously, now on the defensive. He went for guilt tactics, trying to make Harry feel for the Naboo.

"Surely you are not so heartless as to want to bring death and misfortune to the Naboo? So soon after the Trade Federation invasion?" Invasion? Harry made a mental note to look that up while keeping a look of indifference. Honestly, he still had some hero streak inside somewhere that stopped Harry from outright leading pirates to the planet.

However, if a few credits were thrown his way by Jabba… Hey, who knows what could happen.

At Harry's continued grin, the man shivered. Whether in revulsion or fear, Harry didn't know, probably a bit of both.

"Fine! 200 credits!"

"I don't know… Seems a little light for something so important…" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"500! But not one higher!"

"Sounds like a deal." Credits changed hands and Harry felt the satisfying weight of credchips in his pocket.

Everything was going smoothly after that, they went through the stock to make sure everything was in order, the politician offered no more nuisances as he let the professionals work…

In fact, given Harry's track record, everything was going too easily.

With a small shiver of anticipation, Harry drew his wand, casting the 'Homenum Revelio' charm. Immediately, his vision was filled with roughly a dozen, plus a few, men storming down the hall just behind the door out of the hangar. Harry swore loudly in english as he drew his blaster with his free hand.

"You bastard, you double crossed us?!" Harry demanded, aiming the pistol between the man-in-question's eyes.

"I did?!" The politician sputtered, just as the double doors on the far side of the hangar opened. A little over a dozen men, dressed in a mix of red and yellow uniforms, stormed in, led by an African-American looking man in a sleek, yellow uniform.

"Freeze! Naboo Security, hands where we can see them!" The leader barked, leveling his blaster pistol at Harry, the only one with his weapon raised. Harry swore again, dropping into a dive to the side. This caused the leader, and two others who had their weapons trained on Harry to fire, but all missed. Harry flicked his wand up, maybe a little harder than he intended to.

The metal floor in front of assailants shot up nearly four meters, blocking them from view. Harry was not a fan of the accompanying screech, however.

"W-What was that?!" The politician got out, staring at the wall of metal that appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"Cover, now!" Harry ordered, not even bothering to respond to the question. A few of the assailants got around the wall, looks of shock on their faces as they took it in.

Good, Harry liked easy targets.

"Stupefy Maxima!" Harry said, and several small, red orbs hurtled at the guards, taking down three of them instantly.

"Man down!" One of the more aware men announced, raising his blaster up to take aim at Harry. Harry was, by far, quicker, however, jabbing his wand at the man. Tendrils of rope shot out, wrapping around the man head to toe. He gave a startled cry before hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

Two more went around, blasters already raised and ready to fire. Both were able to get a shot off before Harry had time to cast his next spell. With a spin, Harry got out of the way, flicking his wand. The disarming jinx dragged their blasters from their grips before both men were tied up by summoned ropes.

Another went around the other side, already firing as he went. Harry barely had time to dodge, and certainly not enough to take aim once he came to rest.

However, it seemed that Sirius got off of his ass, as a stunner knocked the man on his arse.

"Good hit!" Harry called, taking the next one down with a simple bludgeoning jinx.

"Good hit, yourself. How many you got?"

"Scratch eight, seven me, one you. Upwards of fifteen in total."

"Got it, make that two me." Harry grinned, Sirius was trying to challenge him. Harry, with a rough estimate of the distance between himself and a few meters past the wall, apparated. The remaining soldiers, while completely confused as to what was happened, reacted fairly well, better than the average auror, at least. All six… No, seven, so sixteen in all. All six dropped to a knee and spun, blasters raised. It was too late for them, however, Harry already had his wand raised.

"Pulsus!" They all flew back and crashed into the wall, knocked out cold.

* * *

The aftermath of the fight was… Interesting to say the least. The politician was an absolutely gibbering mess, worried that his career was ruined, and he was going to go to prison, and on and on he went…

Harry and Sirius arranged the bodies in such a way that they could be easily obliviated of these last few events.

"- Ruined!" The man ranted on until Harry finally flicked his wand at him. The man fell silent, even as he tried to speak. Quite obviously, he panicked.

"That will wear off in fifteen minutes. They'll wake up in thirty with no memory of what happened, and these…" Harry shrunk all the now blaster burned crates down to their pocket size.

"Will grow back to full size in about an hour. Best come up with a believable story."

"What?! You're just going to leave us with this mess?" One of the guards demanded, taking what he probably was a threatening step forwards. Harry fell silent for a second as Sirius boarded the ship, still unable to follow the conversation.

"Hmm… Yes." Harry said with a bright smile, about to climb back up into the hold.

"How do we explain that, then?!" Another guard demanded, a woman this time. Harry follower her outstretched finger to the bulge of metal left from the battle.

"Oh. Yeah. That would be hard to explain…" Harry carefully moved his wand in a downward motion, the bulge disappearing with a loud screech that made everyone cringe. Harry used the distraction to board the 'Marauder', closing the ramp behind him before running to the cockpit. Sirius was already there, in the co-pilot's seat.

"What took you so long?"

"They were the conversational type, okay, let's get out of here before someone else tries to arrest us." Sirius let out a fake sob, wiping an imaginary tear away from under his eye.

"It's been so long since I've heard a Potter say that!" Harry shot Sirius a stunned look before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Another time… Okay, setting course for 'Enarc'..."

"Attention, 'Marauder', you are not authorized to leave Naboo space! Land at dock-" Whatever dock it was, Harry would never know, as they jumped in the middle of his sentence. Both Harry and Sirius let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well, now what?" Sirius asked, kicking his feet up on the dashboard, careful not to accidentally hit the self-destruct or whatever fate had placed near his feet.

"I guess we could head for Tatooine? Get our pay?" Sirius snorted at that, leaning back in his seat.

"We just left Tatooine! Let's see a bit more of the galaxy!" Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather's antics.

"Sirius, we can't just ditch a job halfway-" Suddenly, one of the computers gave a loud 'ping', flashing with blue light. Both Harry and Sirius turned their seats to look at a console in the back of the cockpit that both, embarrassingly, never noticed.

With a glance at Sirius, Harry walked up to the console, finding a notice.

'High Value Bounty Added, Do You Wish To Read?'

Not seeing a reason not to, Harry hit the 'accept'. Immediately, his eyes were assaulted by a barrage of information, all accompanied by a picture of a man, some sort of palace, and a ring.

"What is it?"

"... Some high level bounty put on a poor sod called 'Sate Pestage'. The 'Banking Clan' is offering… Whoa."

"Whoa? Whoa what?"

"Twenty-five million credits." Sirius leaned back in his seat.

"Twenty-five million of any form of currency is good. Parameters?"

"Dead, bring the ring to… 'Muun'... 'Mune'... Fuck me, M-U-U-N-I-L-I-S-T. Bonus if done quietly…"

"Hmm… Wanna take it?"

"Wait, what?" Sirius leaned back up, suddenly looking a lot more excited.

"Oh, come on! We could! A few disillusionments, a 'bombarda' or two, and we're home free!" Harry cocked his head, thinking.

"That kind of negates the 'quiet' part of the rules…" Sirius scoffed, leaning back again.

"We're wizards, when has quiet ever been in our vocabulary?" Harry's own grin returned as he hopped into the pilot's seat.

"I'm sold, setting course for Coruscant…" The ship dropped out of hyperspace over Enarc before redirecting and following the quickest route to the capital of the Republic.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 drops, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Not a lot happened, relative to the grand scheme of things, but the plot will start rolling next chapter, I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The IGBC

**A/N:**

 **To whom it may concern;**

 **I have been looking for a Beta, but of the many people I messaged, only one ever responded and that was to deny my request.**

 **As such, I will make a more** _ **open**_ **request and ask that anyone willing or able to act as a Beta for my story, please PM me.**

 **Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The I.G.B.C.**

* * *

A week following the… _Events_ on Geonosis found Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the council chambers, recounting the events leading up to the bloody battle from their own point of views.

Or more precisely, Obi-Wan recounted his side whilst Anakin looked out the window, deep in his thoughts.

As he thought, he flexed his metal hand, hidden by a black glove. A parting gift from the esteemed Count, and a stark reminder for Anakin just how far out of his league he was in that fight.

"Padawan Skywalker." Mace Windu cut off Anakin's introspection, making the Padawan jump.

"Yes, Master Windu?"

"Recount the events from your point of view, including the… shall we say _appearance_ of a trio of mysterious individuals?" Anakin scowled at the Jedi Master, which the man did not visibly react to, before setting into his story.

"As I had been ordered, I stayed with Senator Amidala on Naboo. She was staying at a personal villa for much of the time. Nothing of note happened, that is until, while we were out in one of the expansive fields around the villa, a trio of men appeared-"

"What were you doing in some misbegotten field around the Villa?" One master asked, but Mace Windu glared at the master, cutting off any answer Anakin might give.

"That is hardly relevant, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Continue, Padawan Skywalker."

"As I was saying, one of them appeared before the other two. He landed in the grass no more than a few meters from us. He was of an average build, dressed in what I could only guess to be the attire of some Corellian aristocrat's suit. The other two followed no more than a moment later, together. When they both landed, only one of them retained consciousness. This one, after a few seconds of getting his bearings, attacked the one he fell through with. The one he was attacking got the upper hand and killed him with some sort of disguised blaster."

"Disguised blaster?" Windu asked, sounding more than a little skeptical. Anakin nodded slowly, trying to remember what the weapon looked like.

"It was… Short, maybe a foot long. It looked like a stick, though I never had a chance to get a close look. It was thin, far too thin to be a blaster, yet at his voice, it fired."

"The body that we gathered had no markings, however." Another master pointed out, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Anakin could only shrug hopelessly, he had no better way to describe the weapon.

"Continue, Padawan Skywalker." Windu said with a wave of his hand, silencing the murmuring that had followed the master's words. With a dip of his head, Anakin continued his story.

"The survivor then moved on to the first man, waving the… well, stick over him. Whatever it was that he did woke the still unconscious man up. The conversed for a bit before embracing one-another several times, almost as if they couldn't believe to see one-another…"

"Able to read people so well, we did not think you could, young Skywalker." Master Yoda said with a smile and a chuckle, causing the padawan in question to go a little crimson.

"That was Senator Amidala's assessment." Anakin said rather bashfully. Before Windu could press him to continue, Anakin went on.

"Upon both rising, I… Questioned who they were. Both spoke a language I had never heard before, clearly confused as to what I was saying. The first, this one had a strange scar on his head, and the other had strange, Corellian vest, asked me several questions in his strange tongue before becoming clearly irritated. Without so much as a warning, both raised their short sticks and began firing."

"They opened fire on you?" Windu asked, raising an eyebrow. Anakin nodded slowly, clearly confused at the turn of events.

"Yes, the shots were… Unlike anything I had ever seen. They were a mix of colors. The first shot the scarred one had used on the man he had fallen through with was green, but what he fired at me was a mix of vibrant colors. They weren't plasma, there was no heat accompanying each shot, and they just… Vanished on my blade."

"Vanished?" Mace Windu asked, leaning forward and steepling his fingers. Anakin tried to think of the words to explain what had happened.

"It was like… When blaster fire meets a lightsaber, there is a flash and a distinct sound? When the orb, their shots were like pulsating orbs instead of bolts, met my lightsaber they just vanished. No flash, no sound, they just…" Anakin made a movement of his hand like something disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Gone."

"Strange… Strange…" Yoda said slowly before Anakin continued.

"Eventually the scarred one barked another order, it went… ' _Stupefy Maxima'_ " Anakin tried to mimic the strange language, finding it unfamiliar on his tongue.

"After that, nearly a dozen red orbs shot out at the same time, and I was unable to stop them all."

"You were hit?!" Mace demanded, suddenly looking Anakin up and down as if to make sure there was no sudden injuries on his body.

"Yes, I thought I was dead. I woke around twenty minutes later. Whatever they had done had knocked me out cold, no matter what the Senator did I wouldn't wake up. They took the speeder we had used and later the ship was had arrived on…" Anakin faltered for a second.

"What is it?" Mace asked, to which Anakin narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Something strange happened while I was out, however. The Senator said that, while I was unconscious, the scarred one forced open my eyes and stared into them for a few seconds before recoiling, clearly in pain…"

"Are you saying he may have read your mind?" One of the masters asked with an incredulous tone, earning him a sharp glare from another.

"You read the reports, whatever they are, they aren't natural-" The master fell silent, realizing there were two present that was not privy to whatever information was being discussed. Mace let out a long, drawn out sigh, putting his face to his steepled fingers. Without any pressing from Obi-Wan or Anakin, he explained.

"The body we obtained on Naboo was… Not normal. It was human, however there were lingering traces of the force."

"They were… Force users?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly, more like… Beings _of_ the force."

" _Of_ the force?!" Obi-Wan and Anakin exclaimed at the same time, earning some glares from the gathered masters.

"So it seems. The body, based on our healer's diagnosis, was filled with the force. It seemed they drew on the force, not from the area around them like a Jedi or, dare I say, _Sith_. No, they drew from within themselves. Of course, some among us refuse to believe that…" A few huffs came from around the semi-circle.

"But, we have only the evidence provided to us. Did you feel anything, Padawan Skywalker?"

"Ah- No, master. It didn't… Occur to me to keep an eye out for their force signatures…" Anakin said, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"However, I believe there is more to your story, Padawan Skywalker. What were you doing on Tatooine when your orders stated that you specifically remain on Naboo?" Mace asked, making Anakin flinch at his disapproving tone. The Padawan had long since learned that him pleasing Mace was next to impossible, of course, as his master said; 'Breaking rules certainly does that to an authority figure'.

"Prior to… The events on Naboo, I had been having… Visions of my mother's death." No one reacted visibly, so Anakin went on.

"After I had come around, we were stuck on Naboo for another week as a number of doctors and officials wanted to check on me, then it took another three days to acquire a ship… On the last day, the visions stopped, leaving me with this… Emptiness." Anakin said, not able to truly explain his feelings in that moment. It felt as if a part of him had died, had been forever lost.

"We… Went to Tatooine, where I followed the trail to… a Tusken Raider camp…" One of the masters gasped, the Anakin didn't know who. Mace had dipped his head slightly, now looking at the ground.

"She was… Dead by the time I arrived…" Yoda let out a long sigh, his eyes closed and his ears lowered.

"Dangerous, looking into the future, is. Show you one of many possible futures, there are… Unfortunate, it is, that your mother has died. Let her go, now, you must. Lead to the darkside, regret can." Anakin lowered his head again, fearing the masters may see the growing tears in his eyes. Obi-Wan, while stunned that his Padawan never told him this, put his hand on the younger man's back in a calming gesture.

After a moment of silence, Yoda spoke again.

"Unfortunate, it is, that so soon after the ordeal on Geonosis, another task, we have for you." Mace picked up from here, it was common knowledge that Yoda giving any missions was a pain in the ass to sit through, simply because of how he spoke.

"Our spies in the underground bounty hunting leagues had warned us that a number of high level officials in the Republic have had massive bounties put on their heads. They were put through the Intergalactic Banking Clan, whose policies protect clients anonymity. We believe that they were put through by Count Dooku, but that isn't what's important. Until the Clone Army can be fully established on Coruscant, all of these officials are targets and under constant threat. You two will be tasked with defending Sate Pestage, advisor to Chancellor Palpatine. His Villa is protected by more than three hundred men and women of the Senate Guard and Commando, but there are still a number of threats to security. You two will remain there until discharged by the new police force. May the force be with you." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the master.

"And also with you." Both left, thinking on different things.

Obi-Wan thought on the mission, what they would need to do to help security.

Anakin, however, thought only on his unbridled rage and thirst for revenge, directed at two individuals that he believed were singularly responsible for the death of his mother…

* * *

The 'Marauder', landed on a massive skyscraper overlooking Sate Pestage's villa, dropped its ramp, allowing Sirius and Harry to step out. Both wore simple, darkly colored clothing. Embarrassingly enough for both of them, neither could cast a fully working disillusionment with any level of competence. Thus, they both chose a single color so that they could cast a chameleon charm with little problem.

Not that they had to worry for very long about being seen if all went to plan.

Both kneeled at the edge, Sirius a little further back as he nervously looked down at the city streets kilometers below.

"What, scared of heights?" Harry asked with a confident smile that hid his own terror at being so high. He had been atop a skyscraper in New York, once was enough for him.

"Pee off!" Sirius snapped, still trying to get a hand on Basic while trying to mix in British slang.

"'Piss', Sirius, the word you are looking for is 'piss'." Harry consoled as he raised the binoculars he had found in the ship, looking at the villa, or more importantly, its security.

They had traveled for a little over a week, in which Harry and Sirius rapidly planned their heist-murder-possible kidnapping. In that time, Sirius was given the crash course to end all crash courses, and had a very basic understanding of… well, Basic.

"'Piss', 'pee', it all sounds the same!" Sirius exclaimed, his voice full of mock anguish.

"You poor, poor thing." Harry deadpanned, lowering the binoculars and pulling out what seemed to be a simple tin can.

"There's a sniper on the roof, get ready." Harry held it out to his godfather, who, with a pout and a huff, grabbed the other end.

"'Cosmonaut'" Harry said, activating the portkey. They both felt the familiar pull behind their navel as they were dragged to their position. It lasted no more than a second before both landed, Harry losing his footing before falling.

Sirius was still standing, and in one fluid movement, stunned the hitherto unaware sniper.

"Good show, Harry." Sirius said with an smile, making Harry mutter to himself. The former offered him a hand, helping Harry to his feet. Harry walked over to the downed sniper, flipping him over to reveal the fulling closed, black faceplate. He struggled for a minute or two before finally getting the man's helmet off. Harry forced the unconscious man's eyes open, jumping into his mind with the help of legilimency.

Access codes, patrol patterns, the works.

"Okay, got it. Ready step two." Harry stood up, waving his wand over himself. His clothing changed to match whatever was behind him nearly perfectly, like looking through glass. Sirius did the same, disappearing from sight briefly. Harry tapped his glasses with his wand, illuminating Sirius with a pink light.

A marking charm, Sirius would be visible to Harry so long as he had his glasses on. Sirius did the same, putting on a pair of sunglasses-like object they had found on the ship and tapping them.

" _Homenum revelio_." Harry murmured, allowing him to see anyone that was below him. There were four more guards in the room below, and probably more than that many security cameras. However, they had already planned for this. Harry put the end of his wand to the metal roof. A small hole appeared, allowing it to slip through with little trouble.

" _Pungens grumus_." Harry murmured, a massive cloud of smoke pouring from the end of his wand. The entire room was filled in no more than a second, the only way for the smoke to escape out the small hole he had made, and now closed.

The spell, the 'smoke-creating' charm, was created by George years after the war had ended. It was sold to the Auror department shortly after Harry took the helm, mostly because the prankster was a little worried what it would be used for after its predecessor was used for far more nefarious deeds.

Below, the soldiers scrambled to find a window to open crashing into things the human-detecting spell did… detect… and one-another. Harry traced a meter by meter-and-a-half square of roof with his wand. The moment he finished the box, it dropped, or would have had it not been for Sirius, who had been standing at the ready. He lifted his wand, the chunk of metal following and levitating over the opening. Both, silently, dropped down, the muffling spell on their feet stopping any sound that was made.

"Get a window open!" One of the guards snapped, standing near a wall that he was feeling, trying to find one of the windows.

"I'm trying!" Harry and Sirius moved towards the nearest wall, letting the chunk of metal drop and fuse back into place. Harry placed his wand on the palm of his hand, murmuring 'point me the door'. The wand twirled, facing to their right. Both crept over to the door, listening to the guards arguing amongst themselves as they tried to find a window.

Harry pushed the button to open the door, cringing as it whined open, not that any of the guards noticed. One had gotten the window open and was flapping his arms in a vain attempt to make the smoke leave faster. Another amusing little side effect of the spell was that it was impossible for a human, or any creature, to force the smoke to move. Magic could easily dispel it, after a few minutes.

Harry and Sirius slipped into the hallway, closing the door behind them as smoke billowed out to follow. Harry pulled out his holocommunicator, showing him a diagram of the villa. He looked up, seeing nothing but an empty hallway with a turn at the far end. Wordlessly, both rose to their feet and crept silently towards it, keeping their eyes and ears open for anyone or anything that might catch or spot them.

They slinked around the corner, finding an elevator. Harry pushed the button to call it before pressing to the wall next to the doors, Sirius doing the same opposite from him. After a few moments, the elevator gave a small 'ding', revealing two men dressed in blue suits and blue hats. One was carrying what Harry assumed was a toolbox at his side.

"Wonder what those idiots broke this time…" The toolbox carrying one muttered, walking past Harry and Sirius as if they weren't even there. His partner followed closely behind, also not sparing the duo a glance.

"Whatever it was, there's no way it can be creating _that_ much smoke!" Once they turned the corner, Harry and Sirius slipped into the elevator, the former pushing a button for the third floor, where the security room was located…

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down the halls of the villa, both conversing in low tones about a number of topics, none of which seemed overly important to anyone who may have been listening.

"- I find Master Ti's appointment to the council perfectly-" Obi-Wan was saying before something cut him off mid sentence, some sort of force coming over him.

"Master?" Anakin asked, stopping as well and turning to face his master, an eyebrow quirked up in confusion. Obi-Wan was staring at a duo of Senate Commandos down the hall, or at least, _try_ to. It was as if some sort of compulsion was trying to make him look away from them, to ignore them and write the duo off as under his attention.

One was walking with the typical military precision of a soldier, rifle held firmly in his hand, barrel resting on his shoulder. The other was more lax, his rifle held loosely in both hands, his posture more hunched.

"Master?" Anakin repeated, snapping Obi-Wan out of his stupor.

"No time to explain, follow my lead." Obi-Wan murmured to his padawan before marching up to the odd duo. Confused, but now equally suspicious, Anakin followed.

Once Obi-Wan got close enough, whatever the two had been discussing abruptly ended.

"Troopers." Obi-Wan said casually, eyeing both of them for a reaction. The far more proper one snapped a salute immediately, straightening his back even further, if that was possible. The other, far slower to react and needing to look at his partner before realizing what he was doing, snapped off a very sloppy and unprofessional salute.

"Sir!" The first said, his voice sounding… Odd to the Jedi, but he wrote it off.

"What is your identification, trooper?" Obi-Wan asked the first, who rattled off a long and complicated list of numbers and designations.

The gist of it was; 'SC-7732'.

The other was far slower on the que, but he just rattled off the necessary numbers.

In the worst basic he had ever heard in his life, and he had heard a Wookie try to speak the language.

He was 'SC-1909'.

"Very well, as you were, men." Both walked off, past the two Jedi.

"Straighten your posture, trooper!" Anakin added, clearly directed at the sloppy, unrefined one. The man didn't react until his partner crammed an elbow into his gut.

"He means you, you _twat_." The man snapped in a harsh whisper, using a word that Obi-Wan had never heard in his life.

" _Twat_." Obi-Wan echoed, to which Anakin just shrugged.

"Probably some clone insult?" Obi-Wan brooded on that as the duo disappeared around a corner, the strange compulsion disappeared with them.

* * *

"A lot of good your 'notice-me-not' did." Sirius muttered to Harry from inside the helmet he was wearing.

They had made it to the barracks, and much to their luck, a duo of troopers were waiting inside, changing out of their armor at the end of their shift. It was a simple job of stunning them and cramming them inside their lockers, after ripping some information out of their minds.

Apparently they were clones, all of them, forced to serve in the grand army of the Republic. Odd, for such a futuristic society to have slave soldiers…

Harry tried to teach to Sirius the long title of his armor's true owner, but the man could barely wrap his mind around the first part, so Harry decided that would be good enough.

A few minutes later, they found themselves outside the door to the security room, trying to draw their wands from under the armor.

"Coming from the one stomping around like a moron." Harry snarked back, casting a human-detecting charm and finding only one man inside, sitting and facing the wall opposite the door.

"It's not my fault this thing is tight in the 'land down under'." Harry mouthed 'land down under' a few times before he got it.

"Oh, my ass!" Harry snapped good naturedly, standing up straight again.

"Want to see?" Sirius said, moving as if he was intending to drop his trousers.

"Now is not the time for a literal dick measuring contest, Sirius!" Harry said, putting up a hand to shield his faceplate.

"Anytime is a good time for a dick measuring contest, that's rule one of the 'Marauder Handbook'!"

"I thought rule one was 'never get caught'?"

"... Rule number two is 'Anytime-"

"Okay, okay! Let's just get this job done so you can fantasize about the days you could see Remus's, Wormtail's, and my dad's willies!" Sirius paused at that as Harry entered a code into the panel next to the door.

"Wait, are you calling me a poofer-" The door slid open, ending the conversation far too late. The guard, dressed in the same blue uniform as the engineers who went up to fix their entrance upstairs, turned his head slightly to look at the newcomers.

"What do-" Harry raised his wand to aim at the man as Sirius raised his blaster to aim at the camera on the wall, both firing at once.

" _Imperio_!" The spell took hold as the camera went up in smoke.

"You know, for an ex-Head of Department in the DMLE, you seem to have no problem using unforgivables."

"I haven't used ' _crucio_ ' yet, have I? No, you can blame Hermione for that one. She passed legislation that legalized the usage of unforgivables by law enforcement if it was necessary."

"Who decided if it was necessary?" Harry gave a slightly sadistic grin at that one as he sheathed his wand.

"Me."

Both turned their attention to the screens, showing numerous rooms and people.

"You, show us the cameras in the advisor's office." Harry ordered the worker, who immediately set to work without a word or sign of hesitation. Two of the screens changed, showing two different angles of the same room. It was a sizable office, a well dressed man sitting in the middle at a fairly large desk, staring at something out of frame.

"There he is." Sirius said, leaning in to look at the high definition picture of the office.

"Turn off those cameras… You know what? Turn them all off." The guard did as he was told, all the screens went dark.

"Now, destroy any recordings the cameras have of the last three hours." The man did as he was told, ripping wires and pieces out of the nearby console.

"Okay, let's get to work." Harry said, indicating out of the door and back the way they came.

"Ladies first."

"Rude." Sirius commented, walking back out into the hall. Harry followed, closing the door behind him and tracing his wand along the crack between the door and doorframe, fusing the two together. Once his job was done, Harry led Sirius back to the elevator.

"Once we get to floor four, we'll need to see what we're up against." Harry said, pressing the button for the aforementioned floor. The door closed with a small 'ding', lurching up towards the office of the advisor.

"What if we're looking at a lot of people?" Sirius asked, setting his blaster down and adjusting his helmet.

"Smoke the room and stun anyone inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said, picking the blaster back up as Harry waved his wand, casting the 'human-detection' charm. Much to his chagrin, there were more than a dozen men in the room, and one person that he assumed was a secretary.

"Bugger, we've got a bunch of them." Sirius looked at Harry before casting the charm himself.

"Oh, joy." Harry couldn't tell if that was sarcasm, or if the man was actually itching for a fight. Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he was feeling some level of anticipation at the prospect of getting to stretch his proverbial wings again, damn Gryffindor spirit…

The elevator reached the floor, and with another small 'ding', slid open into the room. Harry didn't spare a second, waving his wand while saying the incantation for the smoke-conjuring charm. Within a second, the room was full of a thick, black haze that no one could see through.

"What the hell?!" One soldier called as Harry and Sirius recast the human-detection charms. With a nod to one-another, they began firing stunners. When the first armored soldier fell, the other realized there was more going on then they thought, one of them even going as far as to blindly fire into the smog.

Harry took care of him with a wordless stunner before moving on to the screaming secretary. The last couple fell without incident, both men trying to find the door to the advisor's office.

"Clear?" Harry called, turning slowly to see if they missed anyone.

"Clear!" Sirius responded, rising to his full height somewhere near the secretary's desk. Harry lifted his wand, murmured an incantation, and watched as the cloud of smoke was sucked back into the tip of his wand.

"Whoa… You need to teach me that!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling off his helmet and setting it on the desk. Harry gave a slight smile, doing the same.

"After the job." As Sirius stripped the rest of the way down and unshrunk his clothing, Harry cast another human-detecting charm, revealing Pestage in his office alone, clearly aware something was going on in the next room, but not confident enough to check what. For a moment, Harry was confused why he hadn't called any guards, but when the elevator gave a small jingle before closing, he knew they had limited time.

"Come on." Harry said, not bothering to change as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Sirius called, hopping on one foot to try and catch up while trying to get his boot on the other. Harry pushed a button to open the door, revealing Pestage crouched behind his desk. Apparently, the man didn't see his face or the multitude of fallen guards behind Harry, because the man stood back up with a sigh of relief.

Before he could speak, however, Harry raised his wand. A red orb slammed into the man's chest and threw him back into his seat.

"I thought the bounty wanted him dead?" Sirius asked, walking in behind Harry and taking the office in.

"Yeah, but one thing I learned when we took down criminal enterprises back after Voldemort fell, never leave any capital behind for the successor." Harry explained, walking around the side of the desk and to the console setup facing the now unconscious man.

"Wait, you guys robbed criminal enterprises?!" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow in shock, and maybe even a little pride.

"'Rob' is such a strong word. So we didn't report a little… _extra payment_. Big deal!" Harry said, his voice clearly lined with humor, but Sirius was having trouble figuring out if he was being honest or not.

Harry turned the console on only to find a prompt for a password.

"Damn, _ennervate_." Harry said, pointing his wand at the unconscious Pestage. As the man came around, Harry waved his wand again.

" _Imperio_." Pestage immediately sat up, any semblance of confusion or signs of him just waking up gone.

"Sirius, can you fuse that door shut?" Harry asked as he moved out of the way of the console and allowing the advisor to sit closer. Sirius closed the door in question and drew his wand, tracing where it met the doorframe.

As Sirius worked, Harry murmured a list of directions for the advisor to complete. After a few moments, Harry found the man's accounting logs. They went back as far as a decade. As Harry searched for passwords and access codes, a few of the deposits and withdrawals seemed a little… Off to the wizard.

"Wait, show me that last one." Harry said, pointing at the screen. Wordlessly, Pestage did as he was told, opening the report in question. It was a transfer of money the advisor made. He was paying a 'Hondo' to raid outer-rim systems and trade routes for… _years_ now. Odd, it was almost as if he were… Fueling people's anger at the Republic for not helping them… His message inbox from the same time told the same story, planets requesting help from the Republic through the advisor, but the Republic 'just being unable to help'...

Anything Harry wanted to say or think on was stopped by a single beam of blue light passing through the door, leaving yellow, melted metal being left in its wake.

"I think it's time we leave." Harry said, rising now that he had what he wanted. Harry waved his wand over Pestage, stunning him then shrinking him down to a handheld size. Carefully gripping the advisor, Harry tried to grab the portkey in his pocket before remembering the suit of armor.

"Bugger… Sirius, get over here!" Harry barked, using one armored elbow to smash the screen of the console before kicking the system itself, breaking it. Sirius ran over, grabbing Harry's arm just as the beam of light completed its circle.

"Sherbert!" Harry said, and with the familiar pull behind his navel, he was whisked away, back to the 'Marauder'.

"Sherbert?! The activation word was 'Sherbert'?!" Sirius demanded as they ran up the ramp and into the ship. Harry ran past G-222, stuffing Pestage into his hand.

"Keep an eye on him, and yes, Sirius, I did! Get on the gun!" Sirius grumbled under his breath, but climbed up the ladder nonetheless. Harry reached the cockpit, finding T-4 in the pilots seat. Not wanting to wait for the droid to move, Harry got into the co-pilot's seat.

"Get us out of here, T-4!" Harry said, strapping in.

"Of course, sir." The droid said pleasantly, pushing a few buttons on the console before easing the ship up, far smoother than Harry could ever manage. They flew right past the now buzzing villa and out into the atmosphere, no one harassing them or even trying to question who they were.

Until they exit the atmosphere and entered the range of one of the dozens of space stations.

The 'Marauder' rocked as something caught them, much like what Jabba's gunboats did over Tatooine… Weeks ago now?

Wow, time sure does fly…

The tractor beam brought them to a complete stop, the only thing stopping Harry from slamming his face into the dashboard being the inertia dampeners.

"What's going-" Harry started, but his answer came in the form of a hologram. A man, dressed in a crisp military uniform, appeared, speaking with a harsh voice.

"Coruscant space is now closed, you are being brought aboard this space station to be searched. Please have your licenses prepared." When the hologram vanished, Harry swore, looking out the side of the cockpit, out towards the massive space station in question. They were being dragged towards it, with no clear way to get out.

"Damn-it! Can our laser cannon take care of that tractor beam?" Harry asked T-4, who turned his dark head to look up at Harry.

"No, sir. The only weapons on the 'Marauder' that could 'take care' of the tractor beam on that space station would be the proton torpedoes."

"Oh joy…" Harry said slightly sullenly, slumping down into his seat and trying to figure a way out of this one. T-4, once again, spoke before he had time to plan.

"There is a way to turn the ship sir, if you will allow me to fly at my own discretion." The droid said, cocking his head as far as he could, given the rigid make of his model. Confused, Harry nodded his confirmation, he had not known of any droid he had thus far dealt with asking for permission to do something.

T-4 did not waste a second. He turned off the leftmost and middle engine, allowing the ship to spin in place for a second. He turned the other two engines back on once the ship was lined up with the space station. T-4 pushed the targeting module for the proton torpedoes just as the communicator turned on, revealing the same officer from before.

"Unidentified freighter, stand down-" T-4 hit a button, turning the communication off.

"Oops." He said with the same pleasant tone of voice as he pushed the trigger for the torpedoes. Four launched from the bottom of the ship, glowing an orangish-red. One of them was shot down by the cannons on the station, but the other tree hit their marks, all around the tractor beam. The torpedoes, as Harry observed, were not set to destroy, but the detach. Evidently, the station was not designed with a tractor beam built in, and the torpedoes blasted whatever held the two together. With no energy being pumped in, the tractor beam released the Marauder. With nothing stopping it anymore, the ship rocketed towards the station for a second.

A console, what Harry assumed was a radar, went off, drawing T-4's attention.

"Sir, there are two wings of fighters converging on out position. I estimate that we will not have enough time to set hyperspace coordinates and make out escape before they reach us. Shall I disperse of the fighters?" The droid asked as if it were discussing the weather, catching Harry off guard.

"By all means." Harry said, sitting back as T-4 set to work. The droid eased the ship around, facing the next nearest station. Some twelve fighter, likely one wing, was hurtling towards them.

"Where's the other wing?" Harry asked, looking around for another dozen of the T-shaped craft.

"They would be behind us, sir." T-4 responded, his words followed by the report of the gun on top of the ship roaring to life, firing at something behind them. Harry didn't question why the droid was flying the _towards_ the fighters, he wasn't much a pilot and didn't know much in terms of dog-fighting.

It didn't click with him that it was his _protocol_ droid piloting them into combat.

As they drew closer, the fighters began firing. T-4 easily maneuvered the larger freighter around, avoiding the bulk of the green blaster bolts. Once their own guns were within effective range, T-4 returned fire. Most of the fighters were quick enough to avoid the return fire, but two were not so fortunate. One lost their wing from a blast, crashing into its neighbor before both went up in flame.

The 'Marauder' blew past the rest of them, putting both wings of fighters behind them. T-4 didn't turn the ship to rengage, instead continuing on his path to the next space station.

"Uh… T-4?" Harry said, looking at the droid, who did not respond. The ship rocked a few times as the pursuing enemy fighters landed a few hits, not that they did anything.

Once within range, the space station grabbed them in _its_ tractor beam, but it seemed T-4 was planning for that. All the fighters over shot them, some being forced to scrambled to avoid colliding with them or eachother. From there, Sirius and T-4 took down another seven, the latter just turning the ship in place to track fighters with the forward cannons. As the fighter moved around for another run, T-4 fired off the torpedoes. This space station was, clearly, not the same as the other. T-4 launched off twelve, just obliterating the entire area of the tractor beam. T-4 turned the ship and barreled away from Coruscant, deeper into space. The fighter at this point were back on their tail, but T-4 showed no sign of stopping.

"Master? Will you set coordinates for Scipio?" T-4 asked politely, turning the ship to avoid another hail of blaster fire.

"Right, right." Harry turned on the hyperdrive console, finding and putting in the coordinates for 'Scipio', the headquarters for the Banking Clan. T-4 turned the ship in the direction they needed to go before throwing the hyperspace accelerator forwards. They ship jumped into hyperspace, leaving in its wake the remains of their attackers.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, slumping back into his seat as the ship moved through hyperspace.

"How… How did you do that?" Harry asked T-4, slightly worried about the answer he would get. Knowing his luck, the droid was secretly a reprogrammed assassin.

"I was formally a protocol-assassin droid, programmed to infiltrate fortresses or the bases of the enemies of 'Mama' the hutt." T-4 explained, rising from his seat.

"Y-you were an assassin droid? Who's 'Mama'?!"

"'Mama' is the name that I am programmed to associate with the grandmother of Jabba the Hutt. Excuse me, sir, but I must rest, all this excitement could fry my circuits!" And so Harry was left thinking about how a droid like that could kill a man.

* * *

The 'Marauder' dropped out of hyperspace a few days later over the frozen planet of Scipio, the atmosphere protected by over two dozen space station and dozens more cruisers. The moment they exit hyperspace, the console screamed in alarm that they were being targeted. Before Harry could even call on T-4 to take the helm, a hologram jumped to life. The person, or more precisely, alien, was tall, with thin limbs. His, based on his voice, face was thin and tall, like the rest of him. However, it also seemed to lack a nose, reminding Harry a little too much of Voldemort.

"State your business." The being ordered, ignoring all pretence of formality.

"We're here to collect on the bounty place on Sate Pestage." The being snorted, somehow, before checking the datapad in his hand.

"One of _them_ … Okay, _Bounty Hunter_ , we have set a landing zone on the planet, security will be waiting for you." The hologram disappeared and the console told Harry where he was supposed to land. Harry pushed the intercom button, mostly because he didn't want to go back and get Sirius.

"Oi, Padfoot, get dressed, we're landing!" Harry let the button go and eased the ship down, past the massive cruisers and far smaller gunboats. They past into the atmosphere and the clouds hiding the ground away from view.

The planet, Harry noted, was _very_ mountainous. There were a few cities dotted around, and smaller foundries built into the side of cliffs, but most of the land was uninhabitable.

Harry landed where he was designated to, finding several guards, as the being up in space warned him there would be. As he landed, Sirius stepped into the cockpit, smoothing back his hair.

"We're here?"

"Yeah, do you have Pestage?" Sirius held up a small box with holes in it, too small for the shrunken man to climb through, but big enough to let air through.

"Okay, let's go. Leave your blaster, don't want to make a bad impression." Harry said, taking his own off of his hip and setting it on the dashboard before rising, tucking his shirt back in. Sirius did the same, carrying Pestage at his side.

The duo made their way to the ramp, opening it and stepping down, met at the end by another one of the strange beings, Muuns, if Harry recalled.

"You claim to have killed Pestage?" The being droned in a nasally and high voice.

"More or less." Harry said with a shrug as the ramp closed behind them.

"'More or less'?" The Muun asked, disbelief in his voice as he looked them up and down, his eyes naturally drawn to the small container Sirius was holding.

"More or less." Sirius repeated brightly, shaking the container a little. The Muun narrowed his eyes, but eventually let out a defeated sigh.

"Follow me, but do not make any sudden movements." The Muun ordered, nodding to the others. The other four formed a square around Harry and Sirius, all armed in what looked like a mix between stun batons and police batons. The party marched up to a duo of titanic double doors, which began closing when they passed. The streets of the city busy with life, beings, both humanoid and not, going about their daily business. The leading Muun led Harry and Sirius to what looked to be a simple platform with railing around it. At the front was a console and a very thin droid with a an oddly bent head, like a bent pipe. Aside from that, it's only other noticeable feature was its dark grey exterior. The Muun stepped up, followed closely by Harry and Sirius.

"OOM-3, take us to the citadel." The Muun ordered as he approached.

"Roger, roger." The droid said in a high, monotone voice, putting some instructions into the console. The platform rose, nearly making Sirius and Harry lose their footing. It set forwards, the Muun and droid not even reacting while Sirius and Harry were forced to hold onto the railing to stay balanced. Harry didn't even notice the guards were all left behind until they arrived at a palace sized building. Several more droids, exactly like their driver, met them at the front.

"Good morning, Captain." One of the droids said, speaking to the Muun that had led Harry and Sirius this far.

"OOM-22, take these two through the standard security procedures. By then, Director Lesser should be done with his meeting."

"Roger, roger." The droid said, turning towards Harry and Sirius.

"Please, follow me." Harry and Sirius shared a look but obliged the request, following between the grey droid, the others following close behind. The 'Captain' was left behind as they entered the citadel, where more droids were waiting. OOM-22 led them straight to the rest of the droids, who were, evidently, security staff. These ones were all painted with red on their heads and chest, contrasting with the dark grey. One of them had yellow instead, which was the one that met them.

"Commander, Captain Thuun requested you use standard security protocols for these two… What is your business here?"

"Ah… Claiming a bounty?"

"... Bounty Hunters." OOM-22 answered the already answered question.

"Roger, roger. Okay, strip down." The commander said with what sounded like a completely serious voice.

* * *

Sirius and Harry were led up to the Director's office, both trying to get their clothing proper arranged again. Their droid escorts seemed margianaly more at ease with them, not that a single one lowered their blasters. Maybe that was just a set feature…?

The duo were led through a never-ending maze of hallways and elevators until, finally, they reached the office of the 'Director'. Just as they approached the door, it slid open, revealing two more droids dragging what looked to be a human-lizard cross out. The being's chest was smoking, evidently where a blaster bolt had struck it.

The droids escorting Harry and Sirius didn't even acknowledge the body or their comrades, walking up to the doorway.

"Director Lesser! There are two Bounty Hunters here to meet with you!" The leading droid chirped, its voice the usual high pitched monotone. Clu Lesser sighed, sliding back into his seat and setting a smoking blaster pistol on his desk.

"What do they want?"

"They… Why are you here?" The droid turned to speak to Harry and Sirius, making both of them look at the droid in shock. How could they forget to ask why the duo was even there.

"Here to… Claim the bounty on Pestage?" Harry said slowly. The Muun sighed, pinching where the bridge of his nose should have been.

"Of course… Send them in." The being said, waving Harry and Sirius in. Both walked past the droid into the expansive office, the doors shutting noisily behind them. Clu Lesser steepled his fingers on his desk, hand still near the blaster pistol he had probably used to kill the lizard-man.

"I assume you know the requirements for proof of the kill?" The Muun said, clearly bored after having this conversation several times previously. Harry looked to Sirius, nodding his head towards the desk. The marauder obliged, lifting the small container he was carrying and opening one side. Clu Lesser, clearly not expecting much, showed his interest by leaning forwards and bring his face closer to his hands. Sirius tilted the box slightly, the miniature Pestage sliding down onto the desk.

Whatever Clu Lesser had been expecting, it wasn't that. The Muun leaned closer to look at the miniature, narrowing his eyes in what Harry assumed to be confusion and maybe a little anger.

"We knew you wanted the ring Pestage wanted, but we decided; 'hey? Why not bring the whole thing?'" Harry drew his wand and waved it over Pestage, giving no warning for Clu Lesser as the man suddenly grew back to his full size. The Muun gave a surprisingly girly scream as he fell out of his chair and scrambled back, now staring at a fully-grown Sate Pestage, the only differences between when he went missing and now being the stubble he had started growing and the general dirty state his clothing was in.

"Y-you… How…?" Clu Lesser said, stumbling around on his words as two of the droids moved forwards to help him up. Harry put his wand back into his jacket.

"Magic." Sirius said simply, his face emotionless and his voice a deadpan, though Harry could tell he was fighting back a grin.

"Mag-" The Muun's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, trying again, "Magic?!"

"Magic." Harry reiterated, folding his hands behind his back and keep up a wide grin. Clu Lesser looked from the unconscious form of Pestage to Harry, to Sirius and back to Pestage, his mind clearly trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Do it again." Clu demanded. Harry and Sirius looked at one another before HArry drew his wand and shrunk Pestage down to a child's toy size. Clu tentatively leaned forwards and picked the former advisor up, studying every inch of them man.

"Outstanding…" Clu murmured before carefully setting him back down. Harry undid the shrinking charm on the man, allowing him to return to his full size.

"Is he dead?" The Muun asked, looking back up at Harry as he finally got over his initial shock. When Harry shook his head, Clu just grabbed the blaster on his desk and shot Pestage in the side of the head.

"The contract said for him to be killed." The businessman seemed to take over Clu's shock, trying to find the best way to cheat Harry and Sirius out of as much money as possible.

Not that Harry blamed him all that much, after all, he hadn't seen the full extent of their collective powers.

Harry made a show of sighing, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head.

"Damn, a pity that. And I had all this blackmail material we made him give to us from his personal computer…" Harry said, holding up a data chip. Clu looked up immediately, his eyes locking onto the small chip held between Harry's fingers. The greed that filled his eyes reminded Harry of the goblins back in Britain, and made his heart sting as he was forced to remember the home he had left behind.

"H-how did you make him do that?!" Clu asked, his eyes moving from the datachip to Harry's eyes.

"Perhaps a demonstration?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at Clu. The droids all reacted immediately, their blasters aimed at Harry and Sirius.

"T-that won't be necessary! We can deposit the entire bounty into your account!" The Muun squeaked, putting his hands up and backing away. Harry gave a kind smile, lowering his wand.

"Good, however, we're going to need an account."

"Oh… Well, the cost for opening an account is-" Clu stopped talking as Harry raised his wand again, granted, it wasn't pointed at the minister.

"O-of course, we can negotiate that later on!"

"A new account isn't necessary." Harry pulled out another data chip, holding it so that Clu could see it.

"We'll be claiming Sate Pestage's account." Harry said with a confident smile, flicking the data chip up before catching it in his hand.

"How did you get that?" Clu asked before remembering Harry's wand.

"Wait! I don't need an answer to that. The problem is, Republic law states…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way around that." Harry responded with a wink, sheathing his wand. Clu sighed with relief before remembering his position.

"The council is going to _love_ hearing about this one…" Clu said, tapping his thumb on his desk as he spoke, before an idea seemed to come to his head.

"Hey… Can you shrink larger things than a human male?"

"Depends…" Harry said after a moment of thought.

"On…?"

"How much money's on it." Harry said, crossing his arms. Clu scowled before rising from his desk.

"Before we discuss payment, maybe I should show you what we need shrunken, and moved."

* * *

They arrived at a hangar in the lower levels of the citadel, where several bus-tanks waited, all being loaded up with literal hundreds of the strange droids, these ones a bright tan color.

"These are Multi-Troop Transports, the main vehicle the Confederacy uses to cart around battle droids." Clu explained, indicating around the hangar that had, roughly, two dozen of them.

"If they're for the Confederacy, why does the neutral Banking Clan hold them?" Harry asked as they walked down into the hangar itself.

"Let's not ask any questions we don't want answered, eh?" Harry thought on that for a moment before shrugging, he wasn't really interested in getting involved in galactic affairs.

"As I was saying, these transports were dropped off here when the Confederate convoy carrying them was intercepted by a Republican fleet. We've been meaning to use our own transports to move them, but there have been… Complications…" Clu said cryptically, wringing his hands slightly as he spoke. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not the pry, after all, he didn't want to get involved.

"Where do we come into this?" Sirius asked impatiently, looking at one of the nearest transports, which had just been loaded up.

"Well, we need a… Ship to transport them, however there are few smugglers that utilize heavy enough transports to carry them. However, if one, or in this case, _two_ people could shrink the transports down and move them, well…"

"Get to the point, Lesser, what are we looking at in terms of payment." Harry said, waving his hand dismissively as he spoke.

"150,000 credits per transport." Clu said simply, his voice straight as Harry and Sirius did the math on that.

"3.6 million?!" Sirius exclaimed just as Harry figured it out. Sirius looked at Harry, nodding vigorously as a sign of his agreement to the terms.

"Where do you want them?" Harry asked, not ready to appear too gung-ho on the idea, even though that amount of money sounded more than sufficient to him.

"A planet named Krant, one of Dooku's lieutenants there require reinforcements." Clu explained, not that Harry had any clue where 'Krant' was. He guessed it was deep in Republic space, so quickly formulated a plan to get paid more.

"Krant, eh? Pretty dangerous, out there…" Harry said, rubbing his fingernails off on the front of his jacket.

"Of course, we will pay 1.2 million upfront, the rest when you return." Clu countered, Harry nodding slowly.

"We want 100,000 on us when we leave, the remaining… What, 1.1 million? Yeah, put it all in our new account when that's opened." Harry said, turning back to the 'MTT'.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We shall have that done by the time you leave." Clu said, sounding excited as he spoke.

"Good, you know, director? I like you, maybe when we get back I might give the Banking Clan a discount on that data chip." Harry said with a wink before drawing his wand and holding it above his head. Sirius quickly ran to the other side of the transport, raising his wand as well.

"On three, Sirius!" Harry counted down, then they both cast.

" _Reducio_." The transport gave a whine that turned into a squeak as it was shrunk down to a boxcar size. Sirius knelt down and picked it up, giving it a few tosses.

"Like a brick made of metal!" Sirius said, tossing it to Harry, who caught it with ease. Clu flinched as they tossed a clearly expensive piece of military equipment around.

"Please… Don't do that." Clu begged as Harry held the miniature under his arm.

"Don't worry, Lesser, we won't break your toys. Get us our money, we can get the rest of these quickly enough…"

* * *

"I don't see why you were such an arse to him." Sirius said as they loaded the last of the MTTs onto the ship.

"I know his kind, never give them an inch and always keep them on their toes. I'll have to review our finances when we get back to make sure he didn't leave out any… _unmentioned costs_." Harry said, making quotes with his fingers as he closed the ramp behind him. Sirius thought for a moment before shrugging, setting the two he was carrying down on the ground.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you that, but maybe try not pissing off the cash cow in future, eh?" Harry snorted, setting down the transports he was carrying.

"Please, he's too scared of us to do anything… _yet_." Both made their way up to the cockpit, finding T-4 at the controls.

"T-4, set course for 'Krant'." Harry ordered the droid, taking the co-pilot's seat.

"Krant, sir?"

"Is that a problem, T-4?"

"Krant is on the other side of the galaxy, Master Harry." Harry looked at T-4 for a second before leaning back in his seat.

"Bugger me… Set course, best not waste any more time than necessary."

* * *

"General Shen-Jon, Admiral Foerst spotted a light freighter breaking the blockade. Its headed for the planet's surface." Shen-Jon, Jedi and, more recently, general, looked up to the clone speaking to him.

"Thank you, Captain, keep me informed where it goes, was it with the separatists?"

"Unknown, sir. It didn't respond to any of the hails, according to the Admiral." Shen-Jon nodded slowly, looking back at the holotable in front of him. It showed a massive CIS fortress where Count Dooku's apprentice, Sev'rance Tann, was holed up with his padawan, Naat Reath. Numerous AT-TEs and heavy artillery guns bombarded the fortress, but it was still standing. The droids were in no hurry to sortie out and meet them in the field of battle, preferring to hide in their fortress…

Shen-Jon fought down his rising anger, and forced himself to think of a plan.

"Commander Tipper, what is the current status of our light walkers and tanks?" Shen-Jon asked the yellow marked soldier standing opposite of him. The trooper put in a command on the table, bringing up the walker depot.

"We've got twelve walkers and seven TX-130s ready to move on your command, we'll have double that in an hour when our supply ship returns."

"Reath doesn't have an hour, gather the light tanks and a trio of our heavy guns, three squadrons should be enough."

"Right away, sir." Shen-Jon nodded to the officer before leaving the table and walking a few feet away. He pulled his holocommunicator off his hip and contacted the fleet. Admiral Foerst appeared immediately, a middle-aged coruscanti man with a fairly large beard nearly pure white.

"General?"

"Admiral Foerst, how goes the battle?" The Admiral looked out the viewport on the Venator before responding.

"These Seps are at the breaking point, we have nearly reached their capital ship. Another few hours and they'll either leave or be destroyed."

"Good, keep me informed."

"Sir." The hologram flickered out, leaving the Jedi with his thoughts.

* * *

The Jedi General and his forced met near on of the walls of the base, just out of range of its defences.

"Sergeant, you and your men will push in the moment the wall falls, we'll need room so spread out and read for our tanks to follow in. Don't waste time, we need to move fast." The clone nodded his head and pulled his helmet back on.

"Don't worry, sir, speed is our motif." The trooper ran over to the walkers waiting nearby, mounting his own as a trio of heavy guns were moved into place. Shen-Jon turned back to the red armoured Captain.

"Are the tanks in position?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, order the guns to fire when ready."

"Sir." The Captain pointed at the wall while looking over at the gunners. One of them gave a small salute before all three eased their guns down to the wall, aiming straight for the center. There was a brief pause before the guns rocked, bright blue balls of energy hurtling into the metal walls.

With large blasts, the ground shook violently, but the wall was still standing. The trio did not let up their rain of fire, continuing to fire into the wall as it rattled and bent under the barrage.

"Almost… There!" The Captain shouted, putting up an arm to protect his unhelmeted eyes from the bright flashes. Shen-Jon did the same, trying to peek out at the wall to see if it was still standing.

After a few more moments, the wall went down, blasting apart in all directions. The moment the guns fell silent the walkers pushed forwards, easily passing through the opening and entering the compound. Blastfire immediately erupted inside.

The Captain and Shen-Jon drew their weapons, the former donning his helmet.

"All units, push in! Move-move-move!" One of the TX-130s rushed forwards, crashing through the remaining wall blocking it from entering. The rest of the tanks followed it in, clones riding them in as transports.

"Let's go, Captain!" Shen-Jon ordered, igniting his lightsaber and running through the opening. The clone was close behind, his blaster held tightly in his hands.

The fighting beyond the walls was violent, the large Super Battle Droids and smaller B1s fighting for every inch of ground as the clone troopers pushed in. Shen-Jon left the Captain behind at the wreckage of one of the TX-130s, leaping over a few of the other clones and into the midsts of battle droids. His lightsaber glided through droid after droid, felling them with little effort on his part. One of the droid tanks advanced on him, its anti-personnel cannons firing large, red bolts down on him. Shen-Jon leapt over the bolts and onto the top of the tank, kneeling on the door inside.

"Grenade!" He called to some nearby clones, putting a hand up. One of the reached behind his back, on his belt, before tossing the grenade up to the Jedi. Shen-Jon caught it, bringing the lightsaber around in a circle and using the force to through the metal door aside. He twisted the top of the detonator and threw it in before jumping down, landing in a dive. The grenade detonated, destroying the tank from within. As it crashed into the ground, the clones pushed up further, more reinforcements spilling in from the opening.

"Captain, I need a few of your men, I'm going into the compound!"

"Yes, sir! Oddball, Orion, Cobalt, go with the General!" The clone captain ordered a trio of cline nearby, indicating towards Shen-Jon.

"Sir!" All three clone sprinted over to their Jedi General, blasters held in their hands.

"Follow me, boys! Let's get my padawan back!" They left the fight behind them, cutting their way into the base itself.

* * *

"We need reinforcements, they have a Jed- AAAAAH!" The commander droid dropped as its head was chopped off, leaving Shen-Jon standing over its corpse. He, once again, fought back the pull of the dark side. Looking up at a massive door, Sev'rance Tann's hiding place. Before he could speak to the trooper that accompanied him, an intercom came to life.

"Well, if it isn't our star Jedi!" The voice belonged to the Sith Acolyte, high and mocking.

"Give it up, Tann, you've got nowhere left to run." Shen-Jon ground out, looking around for the source of that sound. Her laugh was strangely innocent sounding, given her position and leanings.

"Hardly, Jedi. However, I'm far more interested in fighting you then fighting my way out. How about this, come up and face me, alone, or it'll be your padawan's life." Shen-Jon's eyes widened as his grip on his lightsaber tightened.

"You whore!" He snarled, the rage and fear evident in his voice. She giggled again, making Shen-Jon's anger reach new heights.

"That's not the Jedi way, _Master Jedi_." She mocked.

"Very well, Sith, I'll accept your terms. Open the door." She didn't respond verbally, instead opening the door. Shen-Jon turned to the troopers, who were all watching him from inside their helmets.

"Wait here until I return."

"Sir?"

"That's an order, trooper."

"Yes, sir." Shen-Jon deactivated his saber, walking through the door. The moment he stepped past the threshold of the doorway, the door slammed back shut. There was only one way up, a large, spinning, flight of stairs. The Jedi began the trek up, one hand on his lightsaber.

* * *

Red and Blue clashed as Shen-Jon and Tann fought, both trying their damndest to kill the other.

"Oh, yes, Jedi. I can _feel_ your anger, your thirst for revenge!" The woman giggled as she avoided another one of Shen-Jon's heavy strikes and brought her saber up to decapitate him. The Jedi blocked the hit and went to run her through the chest, but again, she was too fast for him.

"Are you going to become Dooku's new acolyte if you kill me?" She asked, grinning as another one of his rage filled swings missed him by a large margin.

Another few hits and Tann opened her mouth to taunt the Jedi again, but whatever it was she was going to say was cut off by the base suddenly shaking as something hit it and blew up. Tann was thrown off balance for a moment, and that was all Shen-Jon needed. With a quick, upward swing, Tann's arm fell away. She cried out in pain, falling to her knees as her arms flopped to the ground, still holding her lightsaber. Shen-Jon leveled his lightsaber at her neck, its blue light illuminating her stunned face.

"So, this is it?" She asked, no sign of her amusement left in her voice, "You're going to kill me?" Shen-Jon didn't respond, just held her at blade point.

This seemed to anger the Sith, who spat out her next words.

"Savor your victory while you can, Jedi! You and your kind are soon to be extinguished!" Shen-Jon narrowed his eyes, moving to spear her through the neck with the blade of his lightsaber.

The force offered him no warning, Tann suddenly went flying backwards, the shock on her face telling him she didn't expect this to happen, either. As she landed with a muffled 'oof', her arm and lightsaber followed, landing right at the feet of a… Strangely well dressed man.

"Who…" Shen-Jon began, his anger forgotten for a moment, replaced by confusion. Had he missed this man during the duel with Tann?

The man raised what looked to be a stick, pointing it at Tann, who was trying to get up. A red light came from his wand and she dropped, not moving again.

"You know, mate. I had a simple job to do, come in, deliver the transports, leave…" The man said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. To punctuate his words, Shen-Jon's holocommunicator turned on, clone Commander Tipper's voice coming through.

"S-sir! You aren't going to believe this! Droid transports just appeared in the middle of the base- AAH!" His hologram vanished as something destroyed his console, leaving a stunned Jedi.

"Just wanted to come over, tell the head lady we delivered her droids, and what do I find?" The man indicated towards Shen-Jon with a gloved hand.

"A crazy guy about to _shish kabob_ her. Two things." Harry put up two fingers from his gloved hand.

"One, never kill a disarmed foe, its bad practice. Two, never mess with my source of income." The ceiling suddenly exploded, a freighter, likely the same freighter Admiral Foerst warned Shen-Jon about, lowered in, twisting to face Shen-Jon. Its ramp lowered as the man knelt down and picked the body of Tann up in his arms, letting her head lean on his arm instead of hanging limply.

"I'll be taking this, but don't worry, I'm not leaving without giving you a parting gift! Sirius!" 'Sirius', a taller man with a goatee, threw three tan boxes down between the mysterious man and Shen-Jon. With the wave of his own stick, all three grew to full size MTTs. Shen-Jon ignited his lightsaber, shock still on his face even as their guns lowered to aim at him.

Suffice it to say, Master Shen-Jon and his padawan would never report to the council what happened here.

* * *

"Sirius, get on the gun! Tell T-4 to get us the hell out here!" Harry said as he ran to the medical bay, carrying the blue skinned woman and her arm.

"I know I said you needed to get a woman, Harry, but I meant ones that were in less than two pieces!"

"Sirius, I swear to Merlin…" Harry left his threat towards his godfather open ended as he entered the engine room. Harry made it into the medical bay.

"Droid, get me a table open." The medical droid turned to Harry, saw the woman, then activated one of the operating tables. Harry laid the woman down on the metal table, placing his detached arm next to her.

"Get her strapped down." Harry ordered as he made sure she was situated properly.

"Sir?" The medical droid asked, walking over to Harry's side of the table and reaching for the detached arm.

"Do it! We need to reattach her arm, and quickly!" Harry's words were punctuated by the ship rocking under heavy fire as they escaped the planet.

"How was her arm detached?" The droid asked, strapping down the poor woman's other arm.

"Laser Sword." Harry said, doing the same for her legs and over his torso.

"Lightsaber? It is impossible to reattach-"

"Stop telling me what's impossible and get over on this side to hold her down!" Harry ordered the droid, drawing his wand and waving it over to woman. She let out a gasp, trying to sit up but restricted by her bindings.

"W-what?! Where am I?!" She demanded, looking at the droid and then Harry.

"My ship, lay down, we need to reattach your arm…" She looked at her arm, paling as she seemed to remember what had happened.

Well, paled as much as she could, given her blue complexion.

"Reattach?!" She repeated as the medical droid pushed down on her chest, forcing her to lie back down.

"Yes, reattach. Keep her held down, this is going to hurt…" Harry placed her arm to her shoulder, putting the end of his wand.

"This is going to hurt…" Harry said before he began to mutter a spell, reattached the skin. The woman hissed, but was unable to do much more than seeth inwardly thanks to her bindings and the medical droid. It took all of two minutes, but for Harry and the woman, it felt as if it took an hour. Harry sighed, lowered his wand and rising. The woman relaxed, panting.

"That… That wasn't so bad…" She said, trying to sit up again, but stopped by Harry's hand on her shoulder. Harry gave her an apologetic grin, forcing her back down.

"Sorry, love, but that was the easy part."

"E-easy part?!" She demanded, trying to move her fingers, but much to her fear, none reacted.

"We reattached the skin, but the arm and shoulder were cauterized. To completely reattach the arm… Well…" Harry clicked his tongue and cringed as he thought about it.

"It isn't very fun."

"You're speaking from memory?" She deadpanned as Harry offered another half-hearted smile.

"Sorry. Hold her down… Will this break?" Harry asked, grabbing some cylinder-shaped object from the nearby desk.

"No, sir. It should not break under any strain she could manage. Why… Oh." The droid said as Harry stuck it between her teeth.

"Bite this and think of anything but the pain." The woman gave a pitiful whine, looking up at him. Harry knelt down as the medical droid re-assumed its position at the woman's arm. Harry, with little preamble, set to work.

The moment he started, the woman was screaming, writhing against the medical droid. Harry was struggling with his work as she kept moving.

"Don't let her move!"

"Would it not be better to sedate her?" The medical droid asked as it put its weight down on her.

"No! She has to feel it, so I can know if it worked! It hurts hell of a lot more if I restart! Its okay, love, we're… Halfway there." Harry said in the most comforting voice he could manage. Her only response was to scream in agony more, so Harry continued his work.

Two-thirds of the way through, something snapped loudly, drawing Harry's attention. The object that he had placed between the woman's teeth had _broke_.

"I thought you said it wouldn't break!" Harry shouted at the droid.

"It wasn't supposed to, sir. However, little is known about her-"

"Oh, fuck you!" The woman screamed, struggling even more.

"Maybe later, love!" Harry said, setting back to work.

"Go to hell" She shouted back, tears streaming down the side of his face.

"You sound like my ex!" Harry quipped, finishing his work. The woman immediately relaxed, dropping out cold. Harry sighed, falling back and using the desk behind him as a backrest. Harry rose to his feet as the medical droid checked her.

"Impossible… Her arm seems like it was never lost in the first place!" The droid exclaimed, but Harry just waved dismissibly.

"Yeah, yeah… G-222, get in here." Harry ordered into his wrist comm. The door opened, revealing the security droid.

"Watch her, come get me when she comes around."

"Sir." The droid responded, stepped out of the doorway and allowing Harry to leave. Harry, after stepping out, yawned loudly, the spells he used taking a lot out of him.

He needed a nap…

* * *

 **Chapter 4, done.**


End file.
